


A Little Wager

by CasualOtaku



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Drinking, Gambling, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Horrible Romanji, Incest, Japlish, Latex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Naughty Use Of A Tuning Fork, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgy, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Slight Mind Break, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku
Summary: Kyo should really learn not to gamble. Especially not with his former enemy.-This is a repost of a VERY old story of mine from Adult-FanFiction.org
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori, Terry Bogard/Andy Bogard
Comments: 21
Kudos: 23





	1. A Little Wager

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of all that is good in the world do NOT take this as a primer in the BDSM lifestyle.
> 
> This was written when I was young and naive and didn't understand the importance of being SSC. That being Safe, Sane, and CONSENSUAL. This story takes place in a magical world where Iori can read Kyo's body language and knows that his "No" means "Slow" instead of "Hard Stop". 
> 
> In the real world "No" means "NO" unless there has been some clear and calm discussion beforehand, and safe words/gestures have been set up for the sake of play. Be safe out there kids.

"Your turn Kyo-chan."

Kyo Kusanagi frowned at the cards in his hand, and felt his stomach plummet a little. *Kuso!! Nothing... not a damn thing!*

"Do you want to fold?" rumbled that deep voice again.

Kyo suddenly decided there were times he truly hated Iori Yagami, even if they were friends now.

"Iie!! No way!" Kyo grunted tossing out all his cards save one.

Iori smiled and dealt the top four cards off the deck. Kyo snatched them up and felt a small flutter of hope. He had two pair, not very good pairs, but it was a lot better than what he'd had before.

"I'll stand." said the flame-haired fighter.

Kyo set down his cards and waited for Iori to do the same. He gaped at the four aces and the accompanying wild card, then stared at Iori. "You're stacking the deck!!"

Iori pulled out a cigarette and calmly lit it with a quick burst of purple flame from his fingertips. "Prove it."

Kyo growled and grabbed the deck. "I'm shuffling this time."

His companion chuckled and reached for his drink. "Fine... just don't forget our little wager Kusanagi."

The brunette glared at him, as if he could forget. *I can't let him win this one.* he thought as he dealt the cards. It was an effort not to smile when he saw his hand. A straight flush! His luck was looking up. If he won this hand he'd have the four out of five necessary to claim his prize.

He set his cards down with a flourish and waited for Iori to do the same. Then he saw Iori setting down his hand one card at a time and felt his stomach knot tighter with each one revealed. Ten, Jack, Queen, King, Ace all diamonds. He'd lost.

Kyo sat there a moment trying to let the reality sink in. He'd lost the hand, he'd lost the game, and now he had to spend the next night doing whatever Iori said. He couldn't even claim the deck had been stacked, he'd shuffled them himself. *Oh god...what have I gotten myself into?*

He'd been so sure he could win. He'd won the first five hands they'd played and he'd been certain his luck would hold out. So he'd made the bet jokingly, never dreaming Iori would accept. Well he was in for it now, there was no way he'd give Iori the satisfaction of backing out. He could take whatever the bassist would dish out.

Iori began to laugh as he saw Kyo trying to come to grips with his defeat. He flipped his long fiery bangs out of his eyes and gave the brunette a hungry look. "Well Kyo-chan. I think I'll give my first order now."

Kyo blinked and clenched a fist. "Nothing doing baka-yaro! We agreed it wouldn't start until tomorrow, from eight until eight."

"And so it will Kyo, so it will. You're to arrive at my apartment tomorrow at precisely eight'o'clock freshly showered in nothing but a black trench coat, your gloves, and your headband." the red-head replied as he crushed out his cigarette and headed for the door.

Kyo's jaw dropped a moment. *What the fuck? Is he serious?* He looked at Iori and could tell that he was. "Do I get to wear shoes oh great Yagami-sama?" Kyo grunted voice thick with sarcasm.

"Iie." Iori replied simply as he glanced over his shoulder and exited the room.

Kyo growled as the door closed and slammed his fist on the table, effectively breaking it in two. "Chikusho!! What have I done?" he whispered wondering what the hell was going through Iori's mind. He began cleaning up the mess as he tried to figure out just how much a trench coat was going to cost him.

* * *

 _*50000 yen!! Do you have any idea what I could have done with that money Iori!?!*_ Kyo thought as he shrugged on the long leather trench coat he'd picked up that afternoon. He'd dragged Benimaru into going with him, knowing the blonde would know where to get such an item. The thoughtfully naughty looks he got as he tried on several different coats made him wonder if Beni had any idea what he was up to.

Kyo shook away the memory and shivered when he suddenly realized the enormity of what he was about to do. He thought about getting pulled over by the police on his way there and trying to explain the odd outfit. He thought about a stiff wind coming up and showing all his assets to any passerby. He thought about the fact all this thinking was giving him an unexpected hard-on.

Kyo moaned, he didn't have time to do anything about it, he wasn't going to be late either. He slid on his old white headband and his favorite black gloves before exiting the room. He cheated on the footwear however, wearing a cheap pair of flip-flops he planned to ditch as soon as he got to Iori's apartment. He didn't care to chance stepping on any broken glass or other nastiness.

It was 7:59 when he stepped up to Iori's door. He looked at his watch and waited until it was precisely 8:00 to lift his hand and knock. It was pulled open in the middle of his downswing and he blinked at his 'host'. Iori was clad only in a pair of well-worn black jeans, the cuffs trailed ragged threads as did the holes on one knee and the opposite thigh. *What's with the torn jeans? And where's his shirt? He's never this casual.*

"I'm impressed Kyo, right on time. Come in." the red-head said with a cheerful smile that managed to freak the brunette out more than those creepy laughs ever did.

Kyo stepped past Iori and tried not to jump when the door was closed and locked behind him.

"Turn around Kyo, and open the coat. I want to see you."

Kyo blushed and looked away, wondering why Iori would want this. He liked women, didn't he? The brunette sighed and undid the buttons of the coat letting the red-head look his fill, glad his erection had handled itself during the ride here. He was going to have to clean off the seat before he returned the car, but at least Iori wouldn't catch him hard.

"Very good Kyo-chan. You almost did everything right."

Kyo blinked and turned back to face him. "What do you mean almost?!?"

Iori pointed down at the flip-flops he'd forgotten to remove. "I said no shoes Kyo. I'll have to punish you for that one."

Kyo bit his lip and began to berate himself silently. *Baka, baka, baka...there was a trashcan right by the stairs!* Then the word 'punish' actually registered and he stared up at the powerful warrior that was stalking towards him.

"Come on Iori, they're flip-flops, a piece of plastic string and some rubber. You can practically see the entire foot." he said a little desperately, fighting the urge to back away. *Get a hold of yourself Kyo, you can win if it comes to a fist-fight. Why are you freaking like this?*

The red-head was right in front of him now. "We agreed on absolute obedience, Kyo-chan, you reneged. So I can demand more payment. We make it one full day. You're here from now until 8'o'clock tomorrow night."

Kyo blanched. Twenty-four hours? What about his training, his meals, his classes? Okay he didn't really mind missing that last one, but still!

"You object?" Iori asked tilting up the brunette's chin so he was forced to meet his gaze.

Kyo slowly shook his head. "Iie."

The bassist gave him a feral smile. "Good. Now...your punishment."

Kyo gasped, "Wasn't the extended time my punishment?"

Iori chuckled darkly, "Oh no Kyo. That was only the beginning. Now... follow me."

The brunette let the coat fall closed as he snatched off the flip-flops, barely resisting the urge to fry them out of spite, and followed Iori into the kitchen. He saw a variety of objects laid out near the countertop and puzzled over them a moment. Two large white buckets, a few sponge brushes, and what appeared to be a pile of black rags. For a moment he wondered if Iori planned on having him paint the kitchen in the nude. That might help explain the plastic on the floor.

"Get onto the counter and spread your legs." Iori said as he checked to make certain the towels in one of the buckets were still warm.

Kyo blinked a moment, not certain he'd heard right.

"Oh, and you might want to remove the coat. It looks new, and this could get messy."

"You're damn right it's new!" Kyo grumbled glad for a quick reprieve from the odd order as he slid off the trench coat and tossed it over the back of the one chair in the living room. "I could live for a week on what I spent on that thing Iori!"

The red-head chuckled, "You aren't on the counter Kyo, do I have to demand even more time?"

Kyo blanched and quickly climbed up on the counter. "Iie! I'm up, already!"

"Your legs?" Iori asked with a lift of one slim eyebrow.

The brunette sighed and spread them as ordered, refusing to look at whatever the bassist was doing down there. Until something hot and wet was plopped down on his groin. He gasped and looked down, wondering why on earth Iori  
would do such a thing.

Iori tucked the towel under the other fighter's bottom and pressed the steaming terry cloth against the skin underneath until the cock stood out in sharp relief. "Now, we have to leave that a few minutes to soften the hair." It was then, that Kyo saw the other fighter setting out what appeared to be shaving equipment.

Kyo's mouth worked but no sound came out as he suddenly realized what Yagami was up to. He saw the redhead picking up a razor to change the blade and his voice suddenly returned. "Onore!! You think I'm going to let you anywhere near my nuts with a sharp object?!?"

"Hai." came the deadpan reply.

The brunette growled and clenched his fists. Iori was right, he'd agreed to do anything, but Iori hadn't said he couldn't suggest alternatives. "Look Iori, can't you think of something else for me to do? I'm not into this kind of kink!"

"Hontou? Then how do explain this Kyo-chan?" Iori said running his long fingers over Kyo's rapidly rising erection. There was nothing he could really say to that so the brunette settled for a death glare that only got him one of Iori's smug smiles.

"Admit it Kyo-chan. You're excited."  
  
Kyo didn't admit it, but he didn't deny it either. He just gritted his teeth and tried to concentrate on not reacting. Iori wasn't fazed by the seeming reluctance. He simply pulled aside the towel on the brunette's groin and began to spread some shave gel over the area, watching the hard length twitch despite Kyo's efforts to control himself.

The bassist began to move on to the rest of the brunette's body coating him in the cool gel. He left the erection alone however, as well as the hands, feet, and head. Satisfied with his handiwork, Iori stood back to admire his prize. "Have you ever been shaved before Kyo?"

Kyo shook his head. "Well, there's only one thing you have to remember." Iori said as he picked the razor up again.

"Don't move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You couldn't tell by my pseud that I'm a weeb? (Yeah I'm already Asian, but fellow Asians assure me Asians can still be weaboos). 
> 
> My writing style has changed a lot since the days of cramming in random Romanji/Japlish, but I thought I'd put it here for the sake of prosperity. That said...should I put in translations? I feel like the honorifics need to stay as they're part of the play, but some of the rest might need translation if you haven't absorbed some Japanese through subtitles anime osmosis.


	2. Liquid Latex

_*Don't move he says...*_ Kyo almost jerked up to yell he wasn't that stupid, before he realized that would only prove he really was that stupid, but he still couldn't help shivering when Iori grabbed his erection to pull it out of his way. The first swipe of the razor combined with the feel of the red-head's hand on his cock pulled a soft gasp of fear and desire from Kyo's throat. Iori's smug smile let him know the sound hadn't gone unnoticed.

The red-head deftly slid the razor over his new playmate's balls, whisking away the hair in it's path. He repeated the motion ever so gently over the next area. He didn't want to chance nicking the delicate skin. It would ruin what he had planned.

Kyo whimpered slightly as the removal of his hair continued. It was maddening having his cock held without being stroked, and he couldn't thrust because of the sharp blades sliding over his testicles. His entire body felt like it was on fire by the time Iori pulled away a moment to rinse the blade.

Iori chuckled at the naked desire on Kyo's face and stroked the hard flesh in his hand a few times, earning a loud moan. "Do you want more of this Kyo-chan?" The brunette nodded and began to shift his hips to increase the friction. "I thought you might..." he stopped stroking and Kyo whimpered in frustration. "...if you're a good boy. I'll make you feel even better."

Kyo panted softly "...Iori, please."

Iori touched a finger to the brunette's lips then resumed his work, "Shh... I'll be done soon."

Kyo bit his lip as the shaving continued. Finally, his pubes had all been whisked away and Iori moved on to the rest of his body. The bassist was able to move much faster over the brunette's long muscular limbs since they weren't nearly as delicate as the groin. That was good, he'd had no idea just how appealing his Kyo-chan would look spread out on the counter, eyes filled with a hunger he'd only dreamed of until now. Iori was growing more and more impatient to get to the true prize, but he wanted to savor this as much as possible. He picked up a new towel. It was barely warm now but it would do for rinsing away any traces of shave gel that might remain.

He rubbed the towel over Kyo's groin quickly, before he could give in to the temptation to stroke him to completion and get a taste of his companion's essence. There was time for that later. He finished the wipe down with a quick, almost clinical efficiency, telling himself he was polishing his boots to keep from getting too into the act.

Kyo waited until he was done, then lifted his hips suggestively. "Iori?"

"Don't worry Kyo, I haven't forgotten. The wait is part of your punishment." The brunette opened his mouth to protest, then shut it again, turning his head away petulantly. Iori smiled and brushed his fingertips against one of the smaller man's cheeks. "That's a good boy, you're learning Kyo..."

Kyo felt an odd glow of pleasure, that he quickly squashed out with anger. _*What am I thinking? I hate being called a boy.*_

"Now, come stand on the plastic. You should be dry enough for the next part." Iori said as he began to pry the lid off the second bucket.

"What next part?" Kyo asked as he slid off the counter to stand in the middle of the plastic.

Iori didn't answer readily, as the lid popped off and the smell of whatever was inside the bucket filled the air, both strange, yet somehow enticing all at once. Kyo watched him stir the murky contents with a slim wooden spatula until it was an even glossy black.

"What is that Iori?...tar?" _*Is he going to tar and feather me then? Is that why he didn't want me to wear clothes?*_

"Iie, it's liquid latex." Iori answered after a long pause as he looked over his brushes. He settled on the widest to begin.

Kyo watched him dip the brush, and suddenly had a short fantasy of rolling around on the floor with the flame-haired karateka. Their bodies smeared with the latex as they moved against each other, biting, rubbing, scratching... as they fought for dominance. Iori's solid presence pressing into his back as he prepared to... Kyo forced aside the fantasy with a shake of his head. _*No... I can't want him to do that do me ... I just can't...*_

Iori could tell Kyo was lost in his own thoughts for the moment, but he didn't really mind. If all went as planned the other wouldn't be able to think of anything but him once he got started in earnest. He moved behind the brunette and painted one thick stripe directly down the center of the sleek back.

Kyo gasped softly, the latex was cool, slick, and just a little sticky. Iori painted on another stripe before he kneeled down to get some more latex. Kyo felt the other man's breath fanning over his thigh as the brush was swirled through the thick black liquid, and his cock throbbed in time with the slow even breathing. His own breathing was anything but even, growing more and more ragged as Iori stood back up to paint on another stripe of color.

Iori paused as he finished off the fighter's back. He ran a hand over Kyo's shoulder then down his arm, taking a moment to appreciate the soft, smooth, and now hairless skin. So many years fighting Kyo, obsessed with him, tumbling with him over the ground in countless battles and only now was he really touching the man. _*You're so beautiful Kyo, so strong... I just have to make you mine.*_ He gripped the brunette's wrist and pulled his arm up and out, coating it to the elbow. A good bit of latex dripped off the sides and he reluctantly released his hold to switch brushes.

Kyo kept his arm out, assuming latex was like paint, best left undisturbed until dry. Iori returned with the medium-sized brush and continued to slide the substance over his skin. The process was repeated for his other arm, then it was on to his legs.

The brunette began to tremble slightly as the brush slid over his hip and down towards his ankle. It was getting closer and closer to his neglected erection. He began hoping Iori would touch him now. No such luck, he was left throbbing once more as the bassist picked up the smallest brush.

Iori dipped the sponge in, getting it nice and wet then pressed it to the skin just above Kyo's nipple. It dribbled over the hazelnut nub of flesh, causing it to bead up even more than it already had. He changed the motion of his wrist from the long sweeps he'd used on the rest of Kyo's body to short quick strokes directly over the points.

Kyo took a shuddering breath, it was almost like they were being licked. Disappointment was clear in his face when Iori swiped the brush upwards to curve along his collar bone then down between the nipples that now begged for more attention. Then it began to go lower and his breath caught in his throat. Once again Iori took his erection in hand and delicately coated the heavy balls underneath with the latex. He still wasn't stroking though and Kyo wanted to beg him to do so, but his pride was already smarting from letting it go this far. It refused to give up that one final step.

Iori set aside the brush and stood back to admire his handiwork. Kyo's body glistened under the fluorescent light of his kitchen, each line and plane of the tight muscular body was accentuated by the latex. The red-head ran a couple fingers over the erection he'd left untouched, trailing them through the clear liquid leaking from the slit. He looked at the glistening fluid a moment then touched the fingers to Kyo's lips.

"Lick them."

The brunette's eyes narrowed slightly, but he did as ordered, flicking out his tongue to lap up his own precum.

Iori made a low grunt, even that subtle sweep of Kyo's tongue was enough to make him throb. He pulled away and picked up a hair dryer, which he put on full blast to speed up the drying process.

Kyo blinked as he felt the latex tightening on his skin. It was such an oddly pleasant sensation, almost like a full body caress. A sensation that he wouldn't mind repeating if he could skip the infuriating teasing.

Iori shut off the blow dryer and took in the final effect. If it weren't for the spire of hard flesh jutting from his groin, it would appear Kyo was wearing the world's most form-fitting catsuit. The term _'second-skin'_ definitely applied. Just a couple more finishing touches and he'd be ready to get down to business with his new toy.

Kyo was still staring down at himself, amazed at how the latex accentuated his physique, when he noticed Iori picking up what he'd thought was rags. Now he could see they were scarves.

"Turn around and put your arms behind your back." Iori said as he ran the satiny material between his hands.

Kyo froze a moment, then turned slowly. He shook visibly as he put his arms behind his back, elbows to wrists. He felt the scarves being looped over his arms, binding him. He knew he could rip free if really necessary, but somehow... somehow he didn't want to. _*Kire. I... I'm getting into this.*_ He was pulled out his thoughts by the feel of his headband being removed. He opened his mouth to speak, and found it promptly filled by the white material. _*Kuso! He's gagging me?!?*_

Iori tied a loose knot in the headband, then circled Kyo slowly. "Yes...very nice. Very nice indeed... but something's missing." The red-head pursed his lips in thought and Kyo's stomach began doing little flips. Iori smiled and held up a finger. "Don't move a muscle."

Kyo blinked and watched the other man disappear into his bedroom. He came back a moment later with what Kyo instantly recognized as a leash and collar. He blanched slightly and stepped back. Iori's narrowed eyes made him step forward again immediately.

Iori smiled slightly, and tacked on another point to Kyo's punishment, as he walked up to the brunette and tilted his chin up. "I said not to move Kyo-chan." The slight trill of fear that entered Kyo's eyes made his blood hum with anticipation, he'd take that fear and use it to intensify the brunette's pleasure.

He slipped the collar over Kyo's throat, pleased at the way it looked on the fighter. The thick black leather seemed to absorb the light glinting off the silver buckle, standing out intensely against the smooth tan skin of Kyo's neck. He attached the accompanying chain and gave a sharp tug that pulled the brunette against his body.

"You're mine." he growled, "You're going to do **exactly** what I say the minute I tell you to do it. Understand?"

Kyo nodded slowly, the fear was still there, but now it was twisted with an odd sort of anticipation. Iori's smile sealed it, he wanted this, he wanted Iori, and he wasn't going to fight it anymore. He felt another tug on the chain and quickly followed his new master into the living room, wondering what would come next.


	3. Spanking

Unlike most people, Iori Yagami's living room was extremely spartan. He didn't even have a television. A simple table with one drawer and a huge armchair of buttery soft black leather were the only things in the room. The flame-haired fighter sat down on this chair and pulled Kyo onto his lap. He ran his hands over the soft sable hair, then over the brunette's back.  
  
Kyo's moan was muffled by the headband stuffed in his mouth, but Iori heard it just the same. "Amazing... isn't Kyo-chan? The way it feels to be touched through latex. The way it lets everything through, and intensifies it."  
  
His hand twisted in the dark brown hair, just short of causing pain. He pulled back to expose the fighter's throat and licked it, slowly tracing the flesh around the collar. "Mmm... I'm going to make you scream Kyo. I'm going to make you scream, then make you beg for more."  
  
Kyo shuddered and let out another moan, shifting his hips against Iori's, trying to show him he was already begging. The moan turned into a confused sound as Iori shifted his position, and jerked the chain, sending the brunette sprawling across his lap. His erection ended up pressed against Iori's thigh and he wiggled slightly trying to stimulate himself. He froze however when he heard Iori's next words.  
  
"It's time to punish you now."  
  
Kyo's chain clinked musically as he looked over his shoulder and saw Iori pulling a couple objects out of the drawer. It was a tube and something that looked like a slim silver cylinder. He could guess what the tube was, but what on earth was the other thing?  
  
Iori coated the slender little vibrator with the lubricant, then wound the chain around his hand pulling it tight as he rested it on Kyo's back to keep him steady. The brunette gasped as he was penetrated and fought the urge to pull away, knowing Iori meant him to take it without complaint. He shook slightly as it was forced deep into his body, trying to get used to the odd sensation. Then it brushed something inside him that made him moan.  
  
Iori heard the sound and knew he'd hit the area he was searching for. He left the vibrator in place, then reached down to slide the switch to on. Kyo let out a strangled cry, suddenly glad he was gagged. The pleasure that hit him was fierce and intense. He began to grind against Iori's thigh, knowing a little more stimulation was all he needed to get off. The stinging swat that landed on his butt took him completely by surprise. It also pulled him back from the edge of orgasm.  
  
The blow was quickly followed by another and another. Kyo moaned pitifully as Iori continued to tear into his backside. It wasn't so much the pain, which was nothing compared to the feel of being hit by orochi flames, it was the shame. He was being spanked like a naughty child and thanks to that buzzing presence deep inside him he was enjoying it. He was almost to the brink when the spanking ended and the vibrator was suddenly yanked from his body.  
  
Kyo wailed slightly at the loss, but it quickly turned into a moan as he felt slick fingers replace it. He whimpered and began moving against Iori's hand, letting out a small grunt each time those slim fingers hit the magic spot deep inside his body. He let out a muffled howl of frustration when they were removed as well and Iori yanked him into a sitting position, straddling one thigh.  
  
"I think that should be sufficient." Iori said softly, running a hand over the abused area, soothing what he'd hurt. "You'll be a good boy from now on, won't you Kyo- chan?"  
  
Kyo nodded and blinked tears out of his eyes. Iori wiped them away with his thumb. He hadn't meant to tease him quite that far, but it was done now. In an attempt to make up for it, he reached down to grab hold of Kyo's need. He gave it a few firm strokes and smiled when the brunette arched up and sprayed them both with his seed after only a few tugs.  
  
Iori reached up and undid the gag, keeping the headband in the same fist as the leash. The creamy white of Kyo's release stood out vividly against the glossy black latex, and Iori wiped up the pearly drops. Once again he held them up to the brunette's mouth, but this time Kyo took them into his mouth and sucked away the offering. The red-head's eyes narrowed slightly. The suction, and the flushed glow of Kyo's face was about to push him over the edge.  
  
"Onto the floor and open my jeans. I want my cock in your mouth."  
  
Kyo felt his cheeks burn at the blunt order as he slid to the carpet. He looked at the bulge pressing against the tight black denim covering Iori's groin and licked his lips nervously. He wasn't certain how to proceed. "How do I get it open without my hands?"  
  
Iori chuckled, "Think about it Kyo, I'm sure you'll come up with something."  
  
Kyo frowned and puzzled over the not so little problem, "That's not much help Iori." The red-head just laughed again, he could almost see the wheels turning over in Kyo's mind as he tried to find a solution. Kyo bit his lip, there was only one thing he could think of, and it was going to be delicate work with such tight material. He leaned forward and bit the button off the jeans, spitting it into the corner.  
  
Now he could see the wet tip of Iori's erection straining against the zipper that was putting up a valiant effort to contain it. His own essence hadn't tasted so bad, and he wondered if Iori's was anything like it. He let his tongue sweep over the weeping slit, before dipping it in to get at the fluid within.  
  
Iori gritted his teeth and hissed slightly. "All of it Kyo, not just the tip."  
  
Kyo blushed even more, but nodded and moved away from the sweet trickle to grab hold of the zipper. It took a few tries to get it without using teeth. He didn't want to chance biting something down there. He highly doubted that kind of pain would put him in Iori's good graces. Luckily it only took a light tug to set the thick organ bursting free. It caught Kyo on the cheek with a wet slap, that left a glistening trail on the flushed skin. He flicked his tongue out to lick away what he could reach and stared at Iori's manhood.  
  
He felt his own erection returning as he gazed at the spire of flesh. _*Wow, so big... how am I supposed to fit it all in my mouth?*_ Kyo gnawed his lip a moment, then leaned forward trailing little kisses from the base to tip. When he reached the tip he let his lips rest against the weeping slit as he took a few calming breaths. _*Okay... I can do this...I know I can do this.*_  
  
"NOW Kyo!!" Iori growled, the feel of those lips so tantalizingly close was making him impatient.  
  
Kyo jumped slightly at the order, and quickly opened his mouth, taking in almost half the turgid flesh before he gagged slightly and pulled back. He took another breath and tried again, getting about a milometer further. He made two more attempts before he pulled completely off and let out a frustrated huff.  
  
"It's too big." Kyo said frowning at the offending organ. "I can't do it."  
  
Iori swallowed his laugh with effort. "I'll take that as a compliment Kyo-chan... We can practice that later, just do what you can for now."  
  
The brunette nodded and wrapped his lips around the member once more, sucking more enthusiastically now that he didn't have to try and force it into his throat. After a few minutes of bobbing his head, he pulled back once more and slurped at the flesh, changing the angle of his head every now and then to ensure every inch got some attention at some point or another. He took a quick breather and looked up at Iori, giving him a small smile, before opening his mouth to try again.  
  
Iori stared down at his pet, drinking in the look of outright passion on his face. The flushed cheeks, the lust-filled gaze, the little sounds of satisfaction he'd made while sucking him, and now this look. It finally got the better of him and he came with a low grunt, spilling his seed against Kyo's face, a few spurts landing between the open lips.  
  
Kyo swallowed the small offering, licked them clean, then leaned forward once more to do the same for the softening flesh. When he'd gotten all he could he nuzzled Iori's thigh with his cheek, and froze, appalled at the submissiveness of the gesture. Iori hadn't even asked him to do it. Then he felt that hand large but slim, running over his hair again and he forgot about being upset letting out a happy sigh.  
  
"Excellent job Kyo, now let's clean you up a little before we move on." Iori rumbled, pleased at the way the brunette curled against him like a good little slave. "I promised to make you scream after all."


	4. Punishment

Kyo scooted back to allow Iori to stand, and began shifting around to do the same. He stopped at the light tug on his chain.  
  
"Just a moment Kyo-chan." the flame-haired fighter said moving behind the brunette and freeing his arms.  
  
Kyo winced as blood rushed back into the slightly numb limbs. He shook them slightly and massaged his shoulders, before snapping them out a few times to get the circulation going. Iori gave him a few moments, then gave another tug on the leash.  
  
"On all fours Kyo, I want you to crawl."  
  
The brunette's jaw dropped in disbelief, before snapping shut again. _*Onore!*_ he thought to himself as he leaned forward onto his palms. _*Baka!*_ as he shifted his knees apart. "Kisama." under his breath as he began to crawl as ordered.  
  
When Iori stopped short and looked down, Kyo realized he'd let that last thought slip out. His stomach did a few more of those little flips as he saw the red-head towering over him frown.  
  
"G-gomen, gomen nasai, Iori-sama. I didn't mean that. It... it just slipped out." he stammered.  
  
He gagged slightly as he was dragged into the bedroom by his chain and tossed across the bed. He'd barely caught his breath again when he noticed Iori was standing over him with a very familiar belt. The one he wore between his knees on a regular basis. Kyo began to pull back instinctively before he heard the command.  
  
"Dame! Don't even think it, Kyo-chan. You're going to sit there and accept your punishment for that."  
  
Kyo bit his lip, cursing himself as he did just that. He watched the taller man coil the thin strip of red leather with dread. _*He-he's going to beat me.*_ Kyo thought to himself. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. It didn't sting as bad as he thought it would and he almost smiled, _*Hmph, that was nothing. I can handle it no problem.*_ he thought...that soon changed  
  
It didn't stop with the single strike. Iori kept slashing the belt across Kyo's body. His chest, his thighs, even his cock suffered the blows. When it finally ended Kyo's front was burning as hot as his butt had during the spanking, but this time there were no tears. He was too turned on for them. Somewhere in the hail of blows the pain had turned to pleasure, and he was hard all over again.  
  
Iori smiled down at the man quivering on his bed. The small patches of exposed skin that had gotten glancing blows were already a bright shade of pink. He knew the skin hiding under the latex where he concentrated his attacks must be a beautiful cherry red.  
  
He let the fingers of his free hand curl up like a claw and ripped a few furrows through the latex on Kyo's chest. He was right, it was the bright ruby of a candy apple. _*And every bit as sweet.*_ he thought as he leaned forward to lick the warmed skin before biting a nipple. The brunette moaned and arched up, hungry for the contact. Iori smiled and gave Kyo's cock a light slap.  
  
"You like pain, neh?" he whispered against the brunette's ear.  
  
Kyo jerked his head away with a small growl..He'd be damned if he was going to admit such a thing out loud. He suddenly gasped as he was flipped onto his belly and pulled into a semi-kneeling position, his butt turned up and open for whatever Iori had in mind. He waited breathlessly, afraid to look, anticipating more abuse, more of the weird twist of agony and ecstasy.  
  
Fingers once again pressed at his entrance, plunging through with no preamble. Kyo hissed slightly and fisted the sheets. _*He could have at least used some lube!*_ The teasing from earlier had served it's purpose however, and he stretched instead of tearing. It still stung though.  
  
"Try to relax Kyo." Iori grunted as he set about trying to loosen up the tight ring.  
  
"Easy for you to say! You aren't the one about to be used like a sex toy." Kyo growled, wishing he could take back the words before they even finished leaving his lips. _*AUGH!! Kyo no baka!! Why can't you just shut up?!?*_  
  
The smack to his butt was enough to take his breath away. _*Itai!*_ He blinked away the stinging tears, gasping when the fingers were removed and he felt something hot and throbbing settle into the cleft of his ass. Even though he'd never felt it before, he didn't need to look back to tell it was Iori's cock. _*Kuso...he's just going to shove into me now! Why didn't I keep quiet and let him prepare me?*_  
  
"Do you really think I'm using you Kyo-chan?" Iori whispered swiveling his hips slightly to brush his length against the brunette's puckered entrance. It was taking all of his control not to give in to the desire to simply slam into the tight tunnel and take his own pleasure, leaving Kyo hungry. It was a tempting punishment, one he could accomplish with ease. He wouldn't though, because he wanted Kyo to beg for it, to earn it, there would be no regrets or mistakes for the brunette to fall back on later. That, and he really didn't want to use the brunette, he wanted his pet to enjoy it too.  
  
"I don't think you have any idea what it is to really be used." the red-head continued almost thoughtfully running the handle of the leash over Kyo's spine.  
  
The brunette moaned softly. It felt good to have that thick flesh rubbing against him, and he knew from the vibrator and Iori's fingers that it could feel good to have something inside him. _*Would it really be so bad?*_ All the pain and fear he'd had so far was always quickly followed by pleasure. _*So why am I so upset?*_ It was simple really, he had no control. If he didn't protest, it would mean he really was a slave, and that was something that he wasn't quite willing to accept.  
  
"Maybe I should show you what it's like though, neh?" Iori continued softly "Perhaps then you'll appreciate what I've been trying to do for you Kyo-chan."  
  
Kyo felt Iori pull away, and braced himself for the feel of being slammed into with only minimal preparation. When long seconds passed and he didn't hear or feel anything he opened his eyes and looked around. Whatever he'd begun to imagine, it certainly wasn't seeing Iori setting neat stacks of folded clothes across the dark cherry wood dresser.  
  
He watched the red-head nod in approval over his selections then enter the bathroom. The sound of the running water soon followed. Kyo stayed in his position trying to figure out what on earth the red-head was up to. Iori came back out after a few minutes, obviously freshly showered. A thick black towel was wrapped around the bassist's hips and one hand held a wet washcloth. Kyo began to feel his annoyance bubbling up again.  
  
Then Iori flicked off his towel and tossed Kyo the washcloth. The brunette caught it somehow despite the way he gaped. It didn't matter that he'd already seen most of that glorious body, seeing it all together, covered in little drops of water was enough to make anyone stare.  
  
The brunette's mouth felt extremely dry suddenly, making him want to go and lick up the moisture on his seme's body. He blanked out a moment... _*Did I just think of him as my seme?*_ Kyo groaned, it hadn't even been two hours and he was already overwhelmed. What was going to happen with almost a full day?  
  
Iori began sliding on his favorite outfit. Red leather bondage pants, an over-sized white-shirt left partially open and untucked, his black jacket with the crescent moon on the back, and finally the belt that he'd thrashed Kyo with earlier. He looped it around his knees leaving a good bit of it to swing between his legs and bent to put on his boots.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Iori chuckled at Kyo's outburst. He'd known it would be coming sooner or later. He was actually beginning to enjoy them, they gave him the perfect excuse to keep up his torment, and if need be, request more time.  
  
"I'm getting dressed, Kyo-chan. I would think that would be obvious."  
  
The brunette growled and jerked into a standing position. "We aren't done yet! You can't just leave me hanging like this."  
  
Iori chuckled again. "I never said we were done, Kyo-chan... though I must say your sudden enthusiasm pleases me."  
  
A delicate shade of pink flowed across Kyo's cheeks as he realized he may as well have shouted that he wanted Iori to fuck him. _*Shitmatta....what has he done to me?*_ The brunette looked up just in time to see a fully clothed Iori approaching him with what appeared to be a thong. Something seemed to be missing and it took him a moment to realize Iori wasn't wearing his collar. Kyo's hand instantly reached up to touch his own, but it wasn't the same one. Iori's collar had no ring for a leash.  
  
" Wash up, then put this on, Kyo." Iori said tossing the brunette the thong. "We're going out."  
  
_*Out?*_ Kyo thought as he looked at the skimpy underwear. _*What the hell does he mean by out? He can't really be planning on taking me out in this stuff can he?*_ He fingered the waistband, it wasn't quite normal. _*Is this Velcro?*_  
  
"Speed it up Kyo." Iori said as he turned away and put a few items into his jacket pocket.  
  
Kyo sighed and gave himself a quick rubdown with the cloth, then slipped on the underwear. He was amazed that they managed to keep everything covered. _*Well at least he isn't dragging me out in nothing but the latex.*_  
  
Iori smiled at the finished effect, his pet did look divine. He hadn't planned on showing him off quite this early, but Kyo needed this lesson, and the club was the perfect place to provide it. He crossed back to the bed and lifted the leash once more.  
  
Kyo sighed as he was led out the door, they'd only paused long enough for him to don the trench coat. He was still aroused by the thought of going out in public with next to nothing under the long leather coat, and by the time he was sitting in Iori's sleek black sports car his arousal had grown positively painful.  
  
The entire ride was torture, every bump in the road reminded him of his need, but he wasn't allowed to touch himself. This was one of several little rules Iori had gave him during the trip. He wasn't allowed to touch himself. He wasn't to touch anybody else in the club except on the dance floor. He wasn't even supposed to speak to anyone but Iori except to answer a direct question or request.  
  
He blinked as they pulled into a rather seedy looking parking lot. This certainly didn't appear to be the kind of club he'd expect Iori to frequent. He automatically opened his door and got out to stare at what appeared to be a converted warehouse. He was just about to close the door when he felt Iori come up beside him.  
  
"Bend over Kyo, and brace your hands on the seat." Iori rumbled, feeling in his pockets for the tube he'd placed there earlier.  
  
The brunette froze a moment then did as ordered. _*So this is where he's going to take me? Anybody could see. Anybody could watch us. This is_ _ **so**_ _humiliating.... Why am I excited?*_ He let out a small moan as felt one side of his thong pulled open and the cool gel was spread around his entrance. The fingers finally penetrated and he rocked back against them, trying to coax them deeper.  
  
"Getting eager, Kyo-chan?" Iori said with a smile as he gave the brunette's pleasure center a glancing stroke. Kyo moaned louder and nodded his head before he really thought about it.  
  
"Too bad."  
  
Kyo gritted his teeth as the fingers were removed. _*Kisama! Just take me and get it over with!*_ He wasn't stupid enough to say it out loud this time, but thinking it helped him feel better. At least until something hard and unyielding was suddenly thrust into his body. The brunette let out a surprised yelp.  
  
"Like my little gift, Kyo-chan?" Iori chuckled, pulling the phallus out slightly then thrusting it in again. Kyo let out a groan, it felt so good but it wasn't quite enough. Iori refastened the Velcro and stood up, the dildo wasn't very big, but it should keep his pet from tightening up again. "Stand up, Kyo, and give me your hands. We're almost ready to go inside."  
  
Kyo shifted his position. Squirming as the dildo pressed against his prostate fleetingly. He was looking decidedly uncomfortable as he faced Iori and held up his hands. The brunette stared as his wrists were secured in a set of satin-lined, leather handcuffs. The chain connecting them shone mirror bright, making him wonder if they were new.  
  
Iori considered a moment, then decided to leave the trench coat on. Kyo would need something to wear when it was time to return home. "Let's go, Kyo-chan." he said giving a tug on the leash. "I can't wait to show you off."


	5. The Sex Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo and Iori run into some familiar faces at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a collaboration with Mishaela, who took the role of Terry.
> 
> Also, Terry and Andy are NOT related by blood, but I felt it best to include the incest tag as they are brothers in the sense they were raised by the same parental figures.

> Kyo fought the urge to dig in his heels as he was dragged towards the huge building. This was insane...it was bad enough he was humiliated in the privacy of Iori's apartment, but in public? He watched money exchanging hands with the doorman and then it was into the club.  
>    
>  Kyo stared openly at the interior of the converted warehouse. The majority of the space was taken up by a dance floor where bodies were writhing together in unmistakable reenactments of various sexual acts. Upon closer inspection he suddenly realized many of them really were doing those acts. In fact, one of those couples looked just like.... _*No way!!! It can't be them*_  
>    
>  Leaning down, Terry licked the side of his companion's neck as he held him tightly, soothing the red welt he'd left with his teeth. His loose hair fell over his shoulder, tantalizingly close to the lovely face, "Hmmm... You taste good tonight, Andy."  
>    
>  Andy let his arm curl over Terry's neck. "You taste good every night Niisan... will you allow me to taste you soon?"  
>    
>  Kyo blinked and rubbed his eyes as best he could with his bound hands. _*It...it really is them...but why?*_  
>    
>  Iori noticed his pet was staring at something out on the dance floor and followed his gaze. His eyes widened slightly before he smiled slightly. _*Hmm, they do make a very attractive couple.*_  
>    
>  "That will depend," Terry purred into his little uke's ear, "on how well behaved you are tonight, Andy-chan." His right hand rubbed over his ototosan's bulge, stroking and squeezing with light teasing pressure.  
>    
>  Kyo's jaw dropped in pure shock. _*Oh...my...GOD!!*_ He looked at Iori who seemed mildly amused for some reason and gestured towards the Bogard brothers. "Th...them...they...but...they're...."  
>    
>  Iori chuckled. "What of it Kyo?"  
>    
>  Kyo gritted his teeth and dropped his hands. "How can you take it so lightly? Those are the Bogard brothers...and they're making out! I mean...." he trailed off, Iori's expression still hadn't changed.  
>    
>  Terry's eyes rose to find Kyo watching them and he smiled as he pressed his lips to Andy's ear, "Take a look near the door, little slave." His other hand slipped down into his brother's slacks and began to fondle the hard member nestled in golden curls, "Want to give him a show?"  
>    
>  Andy looked where directed and chuckled as he saw Kyo's shocked expression. "Hai... I'd love to."  
>    
>  Kyo stared at his 'master' a moment, then shook his head. "I should have known it wouldn't bother a hentai like you."  
>    
>  Iori shrugged. "They're grown men, they can do as they please. It's not as if they're blood relations."  
>    
>  Unbuttoning Andy's pants, the older Bogard drew them down off the narrow hips so that the hard cock was visible to everyone. Terry's fingers trailed over the tip, gathering the moisture there and then came up to his brother's lips, "Taste yourself, Andy... Find out how sweet you are."  
>    
>  Kyo noticed the pants being opened and turned back around just in time to see the younger Bogard licking his own juices off his brother's fingers. He felt a small twinge in his belly at the display, one that he recognized as desire once the shock faded.  
>    
>  Iori slid behind the brunette and whispered against his ear. "Do you like what you see Kyo-chan? Would you like me to invite them to play?"  
>    
>  Andy bucked his hips against his brother's hand, moaning lowly. "Mmm, I think he's enjoying the show Niisan."  
>    
>  Swift fingers unbuttoned the pale blonde's shirt and opened it wide, showing off the golden nipple clamps that Andy wore. Those same fingers flicked the heavy weights before moving up and wiggling the shells from side-to-side, "I think you are too, slut."  
>    
>  Andy moaned again then chuckled. "I do love to entertain..."  
>    
>  Kyo blushed and tore his gaze away from the enticing site. "I'm not into that sort of stuff...the only reason I'm even here is because you dragged me you baka." He regretted the words before they even finished tumbling off his lips. _*Kuso!! Why can't I keep my big mouth shut!*_  
>    
>  The older karateka nudged his younger brother in their direction, "Let's be polite and go say 'Hi." He bit Andy's shoulder hard, "But don't you dare cover yourself..." Andy nodded, pausing only to fasten the button so he wouldn't trip over the pants if they slid down.  
>    
>  Iori nodded to Terry over Kyo's shoulder, but then he heard the last part of his slave's little comment. "Hmm 'baka' is it? You seem to enjoy invoking my anger Kyo..." He dragged his disobedient charge towards an empty table. Kyo gagged again, he was really starting to hate that collar. His breath came out in a whoosh as he was forced belly-down over the round surface. "Don't move a muscle Kyo, or I'll make it worse on you."  
>    
>  "Looks like Kyo has gotten himself in trouble," Terry observed with an evil grin. He flicked his tongue over Andy's ear, "Go get that bag I brought with us, slut." With that, he gave his brother's ass a slap to help him get moving.  
>    
>  Andy grinned as well and quickly left to retrieve the requested item. It was roughly the size of a gym bag, and he could feel items shifting inside it, but he had no idea what it might contain.  
>    
>  Meanwhile, Terry approached the other pair, "Not very well trained yet?"  
>    
>  Iori lifted one red brow and chuckled as he yanked Kyo's bound hands over his head by the chain of the handcuffs. "Yes, Kyo-chan is quite disobedient. He's about to be punished for his disrespect, aren't you naughty boy?" Kyo's skin flushed but he managed not to growl out what he was thinking.  
>    
>  "Andy learned his lesson in that regard," Terry said and leaned down to Kyo's face, "You should know better, Kyo-chan. Good slaves do as they're told without any lip." He stood back up as his own little uke returned, "I need to give my own another good taste of humiliation... Want to combine our efforts?"  
>    
>  Iori slid a knee between his captive's legs and dug his fingers into the latex across his back, peeling it off in one large sheet. "It could prove quite...amusing." Iori said as he continued to pull away the rubbery material.  
>    
>  Both Andy and Kyo shivered at the exchange, but for totally different reasons.  
>    
>  The smooth back of the Kusanagi heir was slowly revealed to Terry's hungry eyes, "Nice choice..." He turned to Andy and stroked the side of his slave's face, "Undress, little slut... Show everyone how perfect you are."  
>    
>  Andy shrugged off his shirt and folded it quickly, before undoing the button of his pants. He let out a soft moan as he bent to remove the slacks, and the weights on his nipple clamps were sent dancing. He stood up again and put the pants on top of his shirt, before turning to watch Iori finish 'undressing' Kyo.  
>    
>  Iori gave Andy an appreciative glance as the toned body was fully revealed. "You have excellent tastes as well." he said with a smile as he flipped Kyo over to get the last traces of latex covering the brunette's chest.  
>    
>  Unzipping the bag, Terry dug around its contents for a few moments before finally settling on something, "How bad do you want to torture him?"  
>    
>  Kyo felt his cheeks burn as Iori laugh rumbled deeply in his throat. He'd never expected a little wager to get so out of hand. "I think Kyo needs to get accustomed to being used. I'm going to give the crowd a chance at him. Virgins are quite the treat... but only I get to enter him." Iori let his eyes rake over his new toy's body. "Otherwise it's open season as long as he's not permanently scarred."  
>    
>  The familiar sound of Andy's leash being secured to his collar was heard and the older Bogard smiled, "I have the same rules for my toy." Terry leaned down and blew softly against Kyo's organ, "Andy, straddle yourself and show the unruly slave what you learned about pleasuring yourself."  
>    
>  "But you can't come," Terry warned lowly, "There will be dire punishments if you do." He left the threat hanging.  
>    
>  Kyo blanched. "Now HOLD ON!!! I agreed to do what you told me Iori, not an entire club!!"  
>    
>  Iori slashed the end of the leash over Kyo's chest, as he reached down and pressed his fingers against the dildo that had been hidden beneath his pet's thong. Kyo hissed even as he arched into the blow. "Behave Kyo-chan....it's rude to refuse such a generous offer." He turned to the Bogards, "He's ready now."  
>    
>  Andy slowly crawled over Kyo's body and straddled the brunette's chest. "You'll learn to love it..." he whispered soothingly.  
>    
>  Terry sat down in the booth and ordered drinks for both himself and Iori, "Tell him about the things you love, Andy... Make sure to go into lots of detail, too."  
>    
>  Kyo wanted to tear his gaze away as the younger Bogard began to stroke himself. He really did but.....  
>    
>  "I love it when my Niisan humiliates me. When he makes me taste my own juices..." Andy ran his fingers through the fluid dripping from his cock and lapped them up. "I love it when he brings me here and shoves his thick cock up my ass where everyone can see."  
>    
>  Kyo blushed even more at those words.  
>    
>  "Show Kyo how sweet you taste, Andy," the slave was commanded just before Terry took a sip of his whiskey.  
>    
>  Iori chuckled and swirled his drink. "You do have him well trained don't you?"  
>    
>  Andy wiped his fingers through the fluid once more and held them up to Kyo's lips. The brunette pursed his lips...This wasn't part of the agreement...he wasn't going to...  
>    
>  "Do it Kyo." Iori rumbled, eyes narrowed.  
>    
>  Kyo whimpered and opened his mouth, sucking away the sticky precum. Andy smiled at him. "See...it's not so bad."  
>    
>  "Good boy, Kyo," Terry said as he leaned forward and stroked the slave-in- training's forehead, "You're learning... Give him more, Andy."  
>    
>  Andy scooted forward a little tracing Kyo's lips with his throbbing organ. The brunette blushed furiously and opened his mouth to give it access with an almost pained whimper.  
>    
>  The older Bogard studied the scene intently, "You seem to have him fairly well cowed... despite his mouth."  
>    
>  Iori leaned back and took a sip of his drink, smiling as Andy let his head loll back and began thrusting lightly. "Hmm, he thinks he'll be free after a day." Another chuckle. "He has no idea he's mine already."  
>    
>  "Don't go lax with him - he'll run." Terry winced at the memory of his little ototosan disappearing to find a new master, "Will you allow someone to stroke him inside with their fingers?" He asked this as he looked at Iori.  
>    
>  Iori considered it a moment, he wanted to claim his Kyo-chan's virginity, but he didn't see the harm in the request. "I could allow that, but you'll have to remove my little gift first."  
>    
>  "Good," Terry purred, "Andy loves to torture other ukes." He watched his slave as he began to thrust a little more enthusiastically into Kyo's whimpering maw.  
>    
>  Kyo slowly found himself getting into the fact his mouth was being fucked. Andy did taste good, not as good as Iori, but.... _*Kuso!! Did I just admit I liked swallowing Iori's come?*_  
>    
>  "Stop, Andy."  
>    
>  Andy ceased his thrusting immediately, his breathing ragged.  
>    
>  "Tell me what you want to do to him now," Terry asked his poor slave, "What does your perverted mind think would do him the most good?"  
>    
>  "He needs to feel a little pain, so he can know how good it can be." Andy answered smiling down at Kyo. The brunette shivered again, Andy had always seemed like such a peaceful soul, fierce at times, but ultimately innocent. Where had such a lustful gaze come from?  
>    
>  One of Terry's hands opened, revealing a second pair of the tormenting nipple clamps, "Do you think these will help serve that purpose?"  
>    
>  Andy nodded enthusiastically reaching for the familiar toy, even as Kyo's lips worked silently. _*Oh God! Ohgodohgodohgod!*_  
>    
>  "Be still Kyo." Iori said giving his pet a sidelong glance.  
>    
>  Kyo bit his lip and forced himself to relax slightly. He moaned as one of his nipples was twisted roughly. "Do you like that Kyo?" Andy whispered.  
>    
>  Terry leaned over towards his redheaded companion, "Andy has the most amazing mouth... His blowjobs are mind-blowing."  
>    
>  Iori smiled, "Does he now? I'm still teaching Kyo...but he's quite skilled for a beginner. Would you care to trade for a moment?"  
>    
>  During the exchange Andy had clamped the nipple he'd twisted, and was working on it's twin. Twisting it almost cruelly.  
>    
>  With a grin, Terry handed Iori the leash he held, "Sure, but I'd like for Kyo to come off the table for it... He needs to get used to being on his knees." The twinkle in the older Bogard's eyes spoke volumes of what he'd learned in keeping his little uke behaved.  
>    
>  Iori chuckled and quickly removed the handcuffs, then held out his pet's chain as well. "You heard the man Kyo...on your knees." he gave a slight tug on the new leash. "Give him a bit of room Andy-chan." Andy finished attaching the last clamp and abandoned his perch on the brunette's chest. He immediately knelt at Iori's side and smiled up at his temporary master.  
>    
>  The tug on Kyo's leash was much more firm, "Get down from there - ***now***." Terry's voice held no room for arguments.  
>    
>  Kyo almost fell off the table as he moved to follow the order. _*It was just supposed to be with Iori...why is he making me do this?*_ his shoulders shook slightly as he knelt in front of Terry. From the corner of his eyes he could see Andy was already unzipping Iori's pants and removing the flesh within. He looked back up at Terry, apprehension clear in his eyes.  
>    
>  Terry leaned forward a little, looking right into those dark eyes, "You're a slave, Kyo. You exist to serve your master's every will, whim, and wish. Eventually, you'll learn to anticipate them, like Andy does for me." His strong hand went around the back of the youth's neck, "Unzip my jeans and get started."  
>    
>  Kyo shook his head. "No...it...it was just a bet. It wasn't supposed to go this far...it...."  
>    
>  "Really? Then why did you listen when he told you to do with Andy?" Terry gave another tug on the leash, "You could have fought him, Kyo, if you didn't really want this... Now, get to work and suck me off."  
>    
>  Kyo's breath hitched, hadn't he been thinking exactly the same thing? He swallowed back his fear and reached up to unzip Terry's jeans, his skin burning with embarrassment and an odd sort of anticipation.  
>    
>  Iori's fingers dug into the back of the booth, as Andy swooped down on his erection. Terry had said his brother was talented, but sweet heaven!! Then he heard Kyo stammering even more denials. He was about to growl out another order, but it appeared Terry already had the matter well in hand.  
>    
>  "That's better," Terry said soothingly and let his eyes stray to where Andy worked on Iori, "If you model yourself after my toy, you won't be so lost, Kyo."  
>    
>  Andy let Iori's cock slide partially out of his throat so he could greedily suck away the fluid that had gathered at the tip. He reveled in the low moans this coaxed from the normally stoic fighter. He trailed his tongue along the thick cock, tracing the veins, before plunging back down.  
>    
>  Kyo watched on a moment. _*My god!! How can he just swallow it all like that?*_ He looked down at Terry's cock, it wasn't nearly as thick as Iori's but it was definitely longer. _*Kuso! How do I even start?*_ The brunette sighed and settled on licking it like an ice cream cone.  
>    
>  "Take it into your mouth, Kyo," Terry demanded harshly, not impressed with how this was starting out.  
>    
>  Kyo took a deep breath and did so. He took in the tip and swirled his tongue over it a few times before he began to move down. He let his tongue lead the way circling each inch of Terry's cock before it was taken into the moist heat of his mouth.  
>    
>  That was much better and the older Bogard settled back in the seat to enjoy the improvement in the blow he was getting, "Yes... much better..."  
>    
>  Encouraged, Kyo began to bob his head, sliding his hand over what he couldn't handle. His other hand came up to massage the soft sack below the firm length.  
>    
>  Iori was finding it harder and harder to keep up his impassive facade as Andy swallowed his cock and moaned loudly, vibrating the turgid flesh. He gave in with a roar and began thrusting forward, amazed at how easily the pale blonde adapted.  
>    
>  The strong hand at the back of Kyo's neck began to sift through his dark hair, "Mmmm... Very good... for a beginner..." Kyo pulled back up with the barest scrape of teeth and sucked away the sweet nectar his ministrations had produced, before fluttering his tongue along the slit.  
>    
>  Iori was getting closer and closer to his own release. The feeling of that amazing mouth combined with watching Kyo sucking off Terry was wreaking havoc with his control.  
>    
>  "Need to get past your gag-reflex, Kyo," Terry moaned lowly, "Then you'll really please your master..."  
>    
>  Kyo thought about it a moment, then suddenly slammed forward, suppressing the urge to gag by a mixture of shock and pure stubbornness. His eyes watered slightly as he forced himself to stay down, nose buried in the soft golden curls of Terry's groin.  
>    
>  Seeing that did it for Iori, who drove forward one final time and filled Andy's mouth with his liquid desire. Andy swallowed deeply, and sat back, letting the flame-haired karateka watch him lick away the last traces of his offering with a smile.  
>    
>  Hips pitching up a little, Terry's hand tightened on the back of Kyo's head as he let loose a primal cry, "AHHHHH!" This was much more to his liking...  
>    
>  Andy lay his head on Iori's thigh, sighing as he felt a hand begin running over his hair. He smiled and nuzzled the leather clad leg as he watched Terry receive his own blow job. He made a metal note to tell Kyo a few tips before they parted ways.  
>    
>  It was too much for the older Bogard; his control vanished as both of his hands went into the short, dark hair and held it still. He fucked Kyo's mouth, unable to stop himself from it all, "Oh, yes!"  
>    
>  Kyo moaned slightly and just let it happen, swallowing every few moments on reflex rather than design. It was actually a bit of a turn on to know he was capable of it now.  
>    
>  Finally, Terry came with a shout, his seed pouring into the hot cavity as he held tight to the sides of the young fighter's head, "OH FUCK!!!"  
>    
>  Iori continued to sift Andy's silken hair through his fingers as he watched Kyo's throat working frantically to swallow the elder Bogard's essence. He was a little jealous the golden-haired karateka had been the first to experience his pet's throat, but he still had claim on the main prize and that was enough. Besides...he smiled down at Andy. He'd gotten the best blow job of his life in return. Now all he had to do was train Kyo to do the same.  
>    
>  The golden blonde fighter's arms fell bonelessly to his sides, "God... I love that..." His eyes flicked over to Andy, "How did he taste?"  
>    
>  Andy looked up at Iori. "Sweet, smoky, quite good actually." Then he swung his head toward Kyo. "What did you think of my Niisan, Kyo-san? He's quite tasty, neh?"  
>    
>  Kyo blushed and nodded, not really trusting what might fly out of his mouth at the moment.  
>    
>  With a contented sigh, Terry handed back Kyo's leash, "Once he learns, I think you won't have any complaints. The stubborn ones make the best slaves... Isn't that right, Andy?"  
>    
>  The paler blonde nodded with a slight blush over the reminder of his past indiscretion. "Hai, Niisan..." he replied as his leash was given back to his master as well. He bit his lip as his groin piped up a reminder of its condition. "Are we going to play anymore?"  
>    
>  Terry chuckled at his toy's obvious discomfort, "Kyo... I like seeing Andy writhe in sweet agony... Be a good boy and do something for him."  
>    
>  Kyo nodded and began to crawl over to Andy, he wasn't really certain what they wanted him to do, but he'd give it a go. He let out a little gasp as he realized exactly what those weights on his chest were capable of when his sudden shift in position sent them spinning. He smiled a little, that gave him an idea...  
>    
>  He pulled the young Bogard over to a free section of the booth and leaned him against it. Andy watched the dark head duck down to suckle at his chest gasping as it was combined with a sharp tug on the nipple clamps. Kusangi was certainly a quick learner!  
>    
>  Slamming his drink back, Terry grinned, "See? You're learning already, Kyo- chan... Make him scream for it."  
>    
>  Iori smiled and propped his ankle on his knee, not at all concerned he was still open for the whole world to see. "Hmm, the clamps are a nice touch....I'll have to get a set for him."  
>    
>  Kyo grinned around a nipple and began to lick his way over to it's twin. He gave another tug on the chain at the exact same moment he took it between his lips. Andy moaned and arched forward, running his fingers over the brunette's chest.  
>    
>  Kyo let out a small gasp when he felt the weights on his own nipples flicked into motion. Andy chuckled and flipped them both over. On top once more he began rocking his hips forward, grinding their erections together.  
>    
>  Terry let out a smile and sipped his drink, "Isn't a collared Andy beautiful?  
>    
>  Iori nodded, laughing at how quickly Kyo had lost control. "Quite enticing."  
>    
>  Reaching down, Terry ran his fingers through his slave's pale gold tresses, letting one finger trace the outer lobe of Andy's ear, "And he's so well behaved... Especially now that he knows ***who*** his master is."  
>    
>  Andy let out a small purr of contentment as he let his hands roam over the skin of Kyo's chest, and nuzzled his master's hand. Kyo stared at the display, moaning softly at the feel of Andy's cock against his own. _*Am I going to end up like that?*_  
>    
>  Terry leaned down and looked into Kyo's eyes, "Watch how he behaves. Andy is perfection, Kyo. He never hesitates to do his best to please me and my pleasure is his pleasure. He gets his reward at my leisure and he knows it."  
>    
>  Iori smiled at the way Kyo's eyes grew a little darker as he fought to keep his tongue. _*Five....four....three...two....*_  
>    
>  "I'm not like that!" the brunette shouted.  
>    
>  "May I," Terry asked Iori seriously. His hand went into the short dark hair and he roughly tilted Kyo's head back.  
>    
>  "Feel free." Iori chuckled, loving the way Kyo looked trying to battle his own desire.  
>    
>  Blue eyes shot down to Kyo, "You're out of line. Now, get up!"  
>    
>  Andy moved aside quickly to allow the brunette movement and curled up near his brother's side. _*Oh my...he's even more stubborn than I was.*_


	6. Accepting The Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter continues to be a collaboration with Mishaela.
> 
> The Bogard Brothers continue 'helping' Kyo ease into his new role as Iori's pet.

Kyo winced slightly at the fingers tangled in his hair as he slowly stood up with a soft growl.  
  
The older Bogard smiled sadistically, "Deny him, Andy. Let him know the true frustration of a slave. Let him understand just what a master is." Terry pushed Kyo back against a support pillar and growled at him lowly, "Don't move from that spot. If you do, it will be _much_ worse."  
  
Kyo watched Andy crawl forward and settle down between his legs. The pale blonde gave him a smile that made the Kusangi's gut clench right before taking his cock between his lips and plunging down without preamble.  
  
The feel of being taken so suddenly into that moist heat tore a cry from Kyo's throat. His fingers dug into the support banister as his hips shifted forward. Andy chuckled, sending vibrations all along the length as he grabbed the other slave's hips and held them steady. _*No moving for you, Kyo... my Niisan wants you tormented and that's precisely what I'll do.*_  
  
The older fighter leaned down to Kyo's ear, "This is your first lesson. A slave gets his pleasure at his master's convenience. Since Andy has been mine longer than you've been Iori's, Andy can show you just what it really means."  
  
Kyo whimpered as Andy continued to simply hold him in his throat, only swallowing when necessary.  
  
Iori leaned forward a bit. "I'm impressed Terry, his training is exceptional."  
  
"I had to polish his training... I wasn't his first master." Terry ran his hand down Andy's back, "His original master taught him to love having the hard and fast treatment when it came to pleasure."  
  
Andy moaned softly as he was stroked, and Kyo mirrored the sound as he was treated to another little glimpse of pleasure thanks to the vibration. Too bad those hands at his hips were driving him insane.  
  
Iori rested his chin on his fingers. "A pity...one like yours should be savored. I certainly plan to savor my own."  
  
Terry smiled, "I'm teaching him how to savor the sensations... Isn't that right, Andy-chan?" His voice was hot in the slave's ear. Gently, the older fighter reached around and began to stroke the hard length of his ototosan, "Aishiteru..."  
  
Andy moaned again and slowly pulled back, until only the tip of Kyo's member remained between his lips. He let one hand fall from a hip to grip the member so he could whisper. "Aishite Niisan." before plunging back down again.  
  
Kyo was too shocked at the obvious tenderness between the two to take the opportunity to buck forward.  
  
Looking up at Kyo, Terry smiled, "Maybe someday, you'll be able to control that mouth of yours long enough get a few rewards, Kyo." He leaned down and licked his way up Andy's spine, "This one does..."  
  
Iori noticed Kyo's obvious confusion and said "A good master cares for his slave Kyo, it can be a lifelong commitment."  
  
"If a slave is good, it can be difficult to know just who the real master is," Terry said as his teeth nipped one of Andy's powerful shoulders.  
  
Kyo was too busy enjoying the fact that Andy had begun to work his throat muscles in undulating waves to acknowledge either of these comments. The brunette's whimpers of pleasure were growing louder. It was so so good, but it wasn't quite enough.  
  
One hand worked open his jeans and then Terry stroked his engorged member against Andy's ring, teasing his ototosan with slow circles, "Do you want this?"  
  
Andy nodded and pulled back to lap away the new drops of dew at the tip of Kyo's cock. "Hai...take me please Niisan. Show him how you fuck me."  
  
Carefully, the thick cock slid in to the tight channel and then stilled. Terry took a few breaths to let his brother adjust then began to slowly push in and out as he knelt on the floor behind his slave, "Like this, Andy-chan..."  
  
Andy moaned lowly, "Oh yes Niisan...just like that." He took a quick breath and once again plunged down on Kyo's length, but this time he bobbed his head in time with his brother's thrusts.  
  
Iori felt his groin throb as he watched the trio. He'd never seen anything quite so erotic. He flicked his gaze to Kyo's face, and smiled at the slight blush. _*Still shy, Kyo-chan? I can't have that now...*_  
  
Kyo forgot all about trying to thrust as he watched Terry surging into Andy's body. He had a perfect vantage point and could see every inch as it disappeared and reappeared into that tight tunnel.  
  
Iori could tell Kyo was fast approaching the edge, he'd have to work on his new pet's stamina. "Don't come Kyo...not yet...I'll punish you if you do."  
  
Terry simply moaned as he continued to drive into the hot body under him. To see his little brother and slave sucking off the upstart of the KoF was almost as much of a turn on as Andy was in general.  
  
Kyo's growl at Iori cut off into a moan when Andy deliberately moaned to vibrate his flesh. "Oh God...please...I can't take it..." The brunette's hands dug into the beam behind him in an effort to stop the inevitable. He had no doubts Iori would make good on his promise to punish if he let himself go, but oh how he wanted to.  
  
With an evil grin, Terry gave a hard thrust so that Andy's mouth drove all the way down the erection he was suckling. The older Bogard knew that his ototosan's gag reflex could handle the sudden intrusion into his throat, "All... All of it, Andy..."  
  
Andy nodded taking what remained of Kyo's cock into his throat in one smooth motion, swallowing it to the hilt. He could dimly hear wood splintering and knew it wouldn't be much longer. Guessing what Terry wanted he let the muscles in his throat quiver against the rod lodged within.  
  
Kyo gritted his teeth doing his damnedest not to give in. "Onore!"  
  
Pulling Kyo forward, Terry bruised his lips with a fierce kiss, "Your mouth... runneth over, slave-boy."  
  
Kyo whimpered and returned the kiss hungrily, his body was screaming for his release, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
Growling, Terry pinched a nipple roughly as he sank his teeth into Kyo's bottom lip, "Hold it back..."  
  
Andy fingers slid up the brunette's thigh and toward his entrance. Finding the end of the object nestled inside it he began to slide it out, only to thrust it forward again. Kyo's sudden jerk caused Terry's teeth to tear into his lip, drawing a trickle of blood. The brunette's whimpering grew in volume. "Please...I need it....don't make me wait anymore."  
  
"Iori," Terry grunted, "I think he's ready for you now. Taking him here will drive home who's boss..."  
  
Iori was already up and moving. He stopped beside Kyo and licked away the tiny trail of blood. "You understand Kyo...if I give you what you want...you'll belong to me. Not just tonight but from here on out. Do you accept that?"  
  
Kyo took a moment to answer and a few tears spill from the corners of his eyes as he nodded. "Hai...Iori-sama...."  
  
"Then say it....Kyo."  
  
The brunette whimpered and replied softly. "I'm your slave..."  
  
Moaning, Terry drove deep into his ototosan, burying himself to the hilt, "Who am I, Andy?"  
  
Andy pulled back to answer with a loud moan. "My Niisan, my master, the one who owns me mind, body, and soul!"  
  
Iori chuckled, "Well Kyo?"  
  
The younger Bogard was pulled up and moved closer to Kyo, "Once he answers, kiss him to help with some of the sting, Andy."  
  
Kyo took a hitching breath, tears still falling, and silently kissed his old life good-bye. "I...I belong to you Iori-sama. My heart, my body, everything is yours now."  
  
Andy gave him a serene smile and pressed his lips to Kyo's for a gentle kiss. "You see? It's not so hard....getting past your pride is the hardest part."  
  
There was a sharp upward thrust into the submissive blond's cavity, "Cry out for me, Andy..."  
  
Andy arched back with a sharp cry. "AHH!! Niisan!" He slammed his hips back, craving his own release.  
  
Iori took the opportunity to slide behind Kyo's body. He nipped the skin of the brunette's throat lightly, reveling in the low moan it produced. "That's a good boy Kyo-chan... I'll turn you into an excellent pet."  
  
The younger blonde was pulled back against Terry's chest, "I love you, Andy..." His hips worked against his brother, driving them higher and even more insane with pleasure, "Only you..."  
  
Andy let his arm curl around Terry's neck as he managed to pant out. "Aishiteru Niisan, I always have, and I always will." He let out another loud moan of pleasure as he worked his inner muscles along his brother's pistoning member, wanting to give his master as much pleasure as he was receiving.  
  
Kyo shivered as he was pulled into a similar position against Iori's chest. He dimly noted he could feel bare skin, but he craved the contact too much to care when Iori had removed his shirt and jacket. He could feel his master's lips against his ear as he whispered. "You see Kyo? It's not just about control... If that was all I wanted I would have just taken it." Iori's had slid over his slave's thigh and down to the phallus buried inside him. Kyo let out a small gasp with each thrust of the dildo, his gaze locked on the brothers in front of him.  
  
Reaching around, Terry took hold of his brother's neglected, lonely cock and began to pump it rhythmically. It was almost time for them to share the ultimate expression of their _"forbidden"_ love. "Come for me, Andy-chan..." He wanted his beloved brother crying out for him with all the love that had been proven and professed, "... now, Andy..."  
  
Andy drove back one last time, shouting his brother's name so loud even people at the bar turned around to look. "TERRY!!" His body grew as tight as a drawn bow before his seed flowed forth coating his lover's hand and splashing against Kyo's belly.  
  
Kyo blinked a moment, a bit shocked at the intensity of Andy's orgasm. He could see the younger Bogard's entire body trembling with the force of his release. He felt a hand moving over his stomach and glanced down to see Iori running his fingers through the creamy fluid splattered over his abdominals. The brunette watched transfixed as Iori lapped at the dew and smiled.  
  
"Your slave is very sweet Terry." the flame-haired karateka said as he held the damp fingers up to Kyo's lips. "Don't you agree Kyo-chan?"  
  
The older brother bucked his hips one final time and let loose his own release into the hot haven of Andy's body, "UGN!" Once he was spent, Terry wrapped his arms around his love and sat him down with him. "He's the sweetest... Aren't you, Andy?"  
  
Andy chuckled and curled against Terry's body as he watched Kyo sucking Iori's fingers clean. "Mmm...almost as good as you Niisan. You'll always be my favorite."  
  
Strong arms curled around the slave protectively, "What do you think about Andy's taste, Kyo-chan?"  
  
Kyo finished cleaning away the last traces of Andy's offering with a slow lick. "Can I come now Iori-sama?"  
  
Iori pulled the dildo most of the way out, leaving only the tip embedded. "Answer Kyo....or you stay like this even longer."  
  
Kyo looked over at Andy and Terry, and replied with a sigh. "It is sweet. I'd take more if it were offered."  
  
Iori looked at Kyo's face, and judged by the blush he was sincere. "That's the way Kyo-chan." He pulled the dildo free, ignoring Kyo's soft moan of protest. "Shh...you'll get your reward soon."  
  
Terry held out his hand, which was still coated in his brother's essence, to the brunette, "Relax... It's not so bad, the first time...at least Iori's taking the time to prepare you well." With that, he kissed his brother's temple, but continued to hold his hand out for Kyo.  
  
Kyo shivered as Iori hands moved over his body and began to lick Terry's hand like a puppy.  
  
Terry's other hand trailed down Andy's chest, and he smiled at the way his eyes fluttered closed, "Never be ashamed of what you're becoming, Kyo... Just obey to the best of your abilities and you'll be a pet to be proud of."  
  
The brunette nodded and even whimpered like a puppy as he was pulled into a kneeling position. He felt Iori's cock at his ring and began to tremble in anticipation. When the red-head began to push forward it parted easily thanks to the careful preparation and Kyo pressed his cheek against Terry's hand as a low moan escaped his lips.  
  
The older fighter leaned in and gave Kyo a gentle kiss, "How does it feel?" His other hand pinched the nipple of his own slave teasingly.  
  
It took a moment for Kyo to answer. "Oh...God...it's...it's unbelievable." He let out another moan as he felt Iori's hips settle against his own. A small hiss filtered down to the brunette and he realized it had come from Andy, who was rapidly growing hard again.  
  
"Niisan." the pale blond whispered as he let his head loll back onto Terry's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Andy?"  
  
Iori closed his eyes, taking a moment to savor the feeling of Kyo's body spamming around him. He'd never experienced one so hot and tight. The fact it was his Kyo-chan made it even better.  
  
He gave Kyo a bit more time to adjust as he leaned forward and licked the back of the brunette's neck. He glanced up and saw Andy giving Terry a look that should have been angelic.  
  
"I'm getting hungry again Niisan."  
  
"I guess," Terry began huskily, "that you'd better find something to clean me off then." His lips caressed the blond slave's, "Or your hunger can wait."  
  
Andy nodded and lifted off gracefully, before walking over to the bar completely unconcerned about his state of disarray.  
  
Kyo saw him getting what appeared to be a washcloth, but then his vision went fuzzy as Iori gave him his first thrust. The brunette's head snapped back, a cry that was a cross between shock and pleasure bursting from his lips.  
  
Long fingers brushed Kyo's forehead and cheeks, "Much better now, isn't it?"  
  
Kyo nodded, a loud cry robbing him of coherent speech. "GAH!" The brunette's fingers dug into the padded seat as another wave of pleasure rocked his body.  
  
The older fighter continued to caress Kyo's face reassuringly, hoping it would help his shift into his new role in Iori's life. His most tender smile, however, went to his brother, "He reminds me a little bit of you, ototosan... All that pent up passion..."  
  
Iori continued the slow and steady pace, taking care to aim each thrust at the spot that would give his pet the most pleasure.  
  
Andy handed Terry the moist cloth and finger bowl he'd managed to retrieve. "I have many years to make up for Niisan....I should have given into my desires sooner."  
  
"Saying that doesn't change it, Andy." Terry's voice was soft and gentle, "It's all worked out now... Why can't we be happy with that?"  
  
Kyo seemed to hear all of this at a distance, his blood was humming with the burning desire for completion. Iori's rhythm was deliberate, giving enough to keep him on edge without pushing him off.  
  
Andy kneeled down and put his head on Terry's lap. "I am happy Niisan, I didn't mean to make it seem as it I wasn't."  
  
The older karateka's eyes were shining with love for his brother, "I know... I'm just happy that you chose me to be your master... And that you came back when you did." Terry smiled to take away the sting of the bad memories as his hand sifted through the spun gold of his uke's locks, "I won't ever stop loving you, Andy."  
  
Iori glanced down at Kyo as the tender scene spun out. What would he do if Kyo ever tried to run? The flame-haired bassist pulled his pet up against his chest dragged his nails over Kyo's chiseled stomach, smiling at the way it quivered. He'd just have to make the brunette feel so good he'd never want to leave. He glanced back at the Bogard brothers and saw Andy smiling up at Terry with glistening eyes.  
  
"I know Niisan, and I'll never stop being your willing slave. I love you too much to be anything else."  
  
Wiping away the tears, Terry smiled at his slave, "I know... I trust you. That makes all the difference, even if I haven't told you." He leaned down and kissed the soft lips of his brother.  
  
Iori shifted his position a bit, sitting back and dragging Kyo with him. Hooking an arm under each knee he began to lift and drop Kyo onto his throbbing organ, reveling in the gasps and soft moans it produced, but hungering for more. His Kyo wasn't being very vocal....He looked at his face, saw the brunette biting his lip, and chuckled as he realized his pet was trying to hold out.  
  
Terry noticed too, "Let it go, Kyo... There's no point in holding back. You've given yourself over to him....Let him know that you are enjoying what he's doing."  
  
Iori nuzzled Kyo's throat. "Go on Kyo...you can come now." It was like opening a floodgate. Kyo's moans tripled in volume and he managed to wiggle his hips enticingly despite his awkward position.  
  
"AH AHH IORI!! More....harder....faster...fuck me...Fuck Me...FUCK ME!!!"  
  
A bit shocked at the sudden change Iori did just that thrusting up into that tight heat like it was his last haven in a maelstrom.  
  
The older blonde fighter's eyes went wide at the sudden shift and he shook his head, "Poor thing."  
  
When the present position failed to satisfy Iori stood up, keeping himself expertly embedded and tossed Kyo across the table. That seemed to be more to Kyo's liking. The Kusangi heir snapped his hips back driving himself down forcefully as Iori surged forward into his cavity.  
  
"Looks like the feud's over," Terry chuckled to his brother as he stroked the pale gold hair, "Don't you think?"  
  
Iori felt his own resolve crumbling away under his pet's new enthusiasm. He let instinct take over, growling like a caged beast as he slammed home with enough force to rock the table despite the fact it was bolted down.  
  
Andy laughed a bit. "Oh yes....I think it is, but something tells me that table isn't going to last much longer."  
  
"That was the same thing you said about the kitchen table, if memory serves," Terry laughed back. He couldn't hide the tender looks he was giving his slave, "Still hungry?"  
  
Kyo felt his aching cock taken into Iori's large hand and let out a howl of ecstasy. One stroke....two...and his seed was spreading over the table, coating the surface in a flood of hot sticky fluid. The sudden vise-like grip of his inner muscles milked a similar fluid from his seme, and the Kyo shivered at the oddly pleasant sensation of being filled with Iori's essence.  
  
Andy laughed again. "After a show like that? Who wouldn't be hungry?"  
  
"You never bothered to clean me off, though," Terry reminded him.  
  
Andy blushed for the second time that night.. "Gomen nasai Niisan, I guess I got caught up in the show." He took one last glance at the couple that was still draped over the now bent table panting softly. Smiling at the way they just seemed to fit, he picked up the cloth and dipped it into the water of the finger bowl before leaning in to lovingly cleanse his otosan's member.  
  
"Don't let him go, Iori," Terry said lowly, trying to fight how his cock was beginning to rise again, "You won't find another one so perfect for you for a long time."  
  
Iori lifted his head and gave the elder Bogard a possessive smile. "Oh I don't ever plan on letting him go. He's mine and he'll stay that way from this day forth. Isn't that right Kyo-chan?"  
  
Kyo nodded and replied a bit breathlessly "Hai, Iori-sama."  
  
Andy grinned and began to deliberately stroke his master in a way he knew would make him hard. "You're going to love being his pet Kyo. You're both too well suited not to."  
  
"I'm sure Andy could help you, Kyo, if you want it," Terry offered as he took his brother's hands and removed the cloth from them, "He is one of the most sought after pets here." The older Bogard smiled at his slave, "Impatient?"  
  
Kyo blushed a little bit, wondering how the younger Bogard could possibly help him with something like that. Andy meanwhile gave his niisan another of those seemingly angelic smiles. "For you? Always."  
  
He was pulled up into his brother's lap, "Glad to hear it." Terry's hands began to tease at the strong body, "And Hauer said you were insatiable... What a wuss."  
  
Andy laughed, "Well, at least now I know why he made me tease myself so much...and he did help us get together in an odd sort of way. I'm just glad I'm with you now Niisan."  
  
"I just like watching you tease yourself," Terry almost purred into his ear.  
  
Kyo blushed a bit more, feeling a bit embarrassed he'd come into all this without so much as a blow-job under his belt.  
  
"And I like it when you watch me Niisan." Andy hummed twirling a piece of Terry golden blonde hair.  
  
"Something wrong, Kyo," Terry asked as he hauled his brother up into his lap.  
  
Iori gently withdrew from Kyo's body and picked up the cloth Terry had set aside. He dipped it, wrung it out and began to clean away the fluid trickling down his pet's thighs. Kyo's cheeks burned even redder. He struggled to answer Terry's question without stammering. "I feel a bit out of my league...."  
  
"That's why I offered Andy to show you what you need to know."  
  
Kyo sighed a little as Iori finished cleaning him up and began on himself. "...I think I'll need it." the brunette replied, hating to admit this was something he couldn't do himself.  
  
The older Bogard smiled and nuzzled his slave's neck, "Don't be ashamed... Everyone has to learn." His hands began to play with Andy's lonely cock, "Just don't be afraid to show how pleasure makes you feel - that's very important."  
  
Andy shivered at the touch then reached out to run a gentle hand over Kyo's damp sable hair. "Niisan's right Kyo, we're all virgins once. You're a slave now, there is no need for shame. You'll learn...and eventually you'll be able to anticipate what Iori will want of you."  
  
Terry nodded slowly, eyeing the side of his brother's neck and licking his lips, "It's actually easy to make guys like us happy... Right, Andy?"  
  
Andy nodded and gave his brother a knowing smile tilting his head to give him easy access. "That's right...the main rule is obedience, which will be easier now that you've acknowledged Iori as your master. Just keep doing as he asks without question."  
  
Kyo sighed and curled up on the bench, as he watched Iori return the cloth and bowl. "Obedience....got it."  
  
Nibbling and biting, Terry left a few slight marks on the smooth flesh, "And don't hold back your responses... We love to hear those screams and gasps and moans." Every other word was punctuated by a soft bite to the side of Andy's neck, "Right?"  
  
Andy hissed and panted softly. "Hai. Don't fake it though...Iori seems to be a considerate master. If you hate something, don't pretend to like it. He'll want an honest reaction."  
  
Hands feathered up the insides of the quivering thighs, "Do go on, little slut." Terry's mouth stayed busy at the side of the strong neck.  
  
Andy let out a low moan, and took a deep breath to get the next part out. "Don't be afraid to try new things. You never know when you'll find something that makes you shiver in delight."  
  
Kyo bit his lip and nodded, feeling another bit of embarrassment. He'd already been shown he was into things he never dreamed he would be.  
  
Terry held one arm out for Kyo, "Come here." The other fighter seemed to need some comfort in the new storm that popped up. Kyo glanced at the bar and saw Iori was still there, but occupied trying to get a drink. He sighed and scooted over to Terry's side. The arm tightened around him, "I know you're confused right now... So was Andy at first, but it gets better as long as you don't fight it." His lips brushed the cheek of his brother briefly, "And... you've GOT to watch that mouth of yours."  
  
Kyo opened his mouth, then shut it quickly. "I can't seem to help it....I don't even mean to say half the things that fly out." He absently rubbed his hip, remembering his spanking.  
  
Terry smiled, that was a good start. His other hand was absently playing with Andy's hair, "If you don't love him yet, you will... And he will feel the same for you, if he doesn't already." Terry looked at the redhead by the bar, "I honestly think he does, though."  
  
Andy snuggled against his brother. "I think so too." he said with a smile. "As long a you try to think about what you're going to say before you say it, you'll adjust faster than you think I made the mistake of talking before I thought once....It wasn't pleasant."  
  
Kyo sighed a little. "It's just so new....I don't even know where to begin."  
  
Terry's lips touched Kyo's temple, "You'll be fine. Just take it day by day."  
  
Andy smiled and kissed the other one. "You can start by telling him thank you for the drink."  
  
Kyo looked up to see Iori holding out a glass filled with amber liquid and ice cubes. He accepted it with a slight bow. "Arigato Iori-sama."  
  
Iori smiled and ran a hand over Kyo's soft sable hair as his pet began to swallow the drink. _*Mine!! He's finally admitted he's mine!*_ He could feel his blood humming with the knowledge and he couldn't wait to take Kyo back to his apartment and get to work driving that fact home.  
  
* * *  
  
Kyo stared out the window as Iori's car sped along the city streets. He was so lost in his thoughts that it took him a moment to realize they were heading out of the city. He sat up a little. He knew this area! This led to his home, his real home. Had Iori decided against keeping him? The brunette felt his heart sink at the very thought. _*He can't just toss me aside after all that! He just can't!!*_  
  
There was no denying where they were headed though. Kyo stared up at his apartment building and had the sudden urge to scream.  
  
"You have fifteen minutes Kyo. Gather what you want to keep with you and leave the rest. You won't be coming back."  
  
Kyo let out a small gasp, then nodded. "Hai Iori-sama." He checked to make certain his coat was closed and got out of the car. Just before he shut the door, Iori spoke again.  
  
"Oh...and I wouldn't bother with clothes Kyo-chan. You won't need them."  
  
Kyo blushed at the implication and quickly ran up the stairs. He didn't have much time...  
  
Ten minutes later Kyo stood staring at his room. It still looked very lived in, but he really didn't have that many things that couldn't be replaced. He'd packed his photo albums, his poetry, and his King of Fighters belt. The majority of his time after that had been spent in writing a note each to Yuki and Benimaru explaining what had happened. He'd never valued his flair with words more than he had at that moment.  
  
He bit his lip as he set the envelopes in a prominent location and decided on impulse to pack two outfits despite what Iori had said, his former and current fighting regalia. That done, he tossed the bag over his shoulder and headed back downstairs.  
  
Iori was waiting for him, leaning against the driver's side door. The red- head glanced at his watch and dropped his cigarette, crushing it out with the heel of his boot. "Three minutes to spare...are you certain you have everything you want Kyo-chan?"  
  
The brunette nodded, feeling a bit odd that most of his life could fit inside a single canvas bag. Iori smiled and tilted up his chin. "Then it's time to take you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I stalled out many a moon ago. These two never really left my thoughts though, so I was eventually able to keep on going, even though more than three years had passed.
> 
> So, you may notice a slight shift in style. You'll DEFINITELY notice if you read my newer stuff. (I'm heavy into JayTim now).
> 
> I make note of this because if you're an up and coming author that's feeling a bit of self-doubt I want to encourage you to never give up. Like any form of art you're going to making some ugly, messy stuff at first. That's part of learning. I also think it helps to hold onto that old stuff and go back to it now and again to remind yourself (and others) that you can and will improve if you keep trying.


	7. Sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounding is the act of inserting objects into the urethra. If you're uncomfortable with that you may want to skip this chapter.

Iori growled a little and slammed Kyo up against the wall before slanting his lips over the brunette's in a hard, hungry kiss. Kyo could do nothing but moan into it as his mouth was all but devoured. He'd never experienced a kiss quite so...violent. It was hot, it was passionate, it was one hundred percent Iori.  
  
Kyo let his tongue tangle with the bassist's, giving as good as he got as his nails raked their way over Iori's back. Iori responded by grabbing Kyo's ass in his hands, giving the firm globes a rough grope before he hauled the brunette off his feet.  
  
Kyo automatically wrapped his legs around Iori's hips, moaning a little louder as his bare legs slid against Iori's leather-covered ass. There was something incredibly erotic about the sensation of his skin sliding over the dark red material, not that he would ever admit it.  
  
Iori broke the kiss a moment later, sucking in a harsh breath as he stared into Kyo's eyes. “Mine.”  
  
“Yours.” Kyo agreed a bit breathlessly before he tightened his legs and yanked open the red-head's shirt. A couple buttons popped off and went skittering across the floor to land somewhere near the bed. Kyo mentally winced a bit at the damage, but the way Iori simply growled then attacked his throat made him pretty certain that collateral damage to his clothes was the last thing on his lover's mind.  
  
Iori licked and nibbled at the smooth column of Kyo's throat, before he sucked hard on the patch of skin just below the collar. Kyo let out a sexy little mewl at the attention and the sound went straight to Iori's groin. He stepped back and peeled the trench coat off Kyo's body, leaving the fighter naked save the collar and his underwear.  
  
The material was new enough to surround them with the scent of leather as it pooled at their feet and Iori made a mental note to take Kyo shopping for more...provided they ever got out of the bedroom.  
  
Kyo blushed a little as Iori placed him on the bed then took a moment to simply look at him. Something about having such a smoldering look aimed his way just seemed to send the blood rushing to his cheeks...not to mention other areas.  
  
Iori smirked a little as he watched Kyo's manhood stir to life under the tiny briefs he'd provided earlier. “Still getting hard after all that? You really are a hungry little slut, aren't you?”  
  
Kyo grunted and averted his gaze. It still wasn't easy to admit just how easily Iori seemed to invoke his lust. The redhead let out a dark, little chuckle and hooked a finger under one side of the briefs. A quick tug was all it took to part the velcro holding it together. The material snapped away, revealing Kyo's entire hip and a small part of his erection.  
  
Kyo sucked in a sharp breath and automatically tried to cover himself. Even after all that had happened, it was simple instinct.  
  
Iori let out a tsking sound and trapped Kyo's hands in his own. “Ah, ah...Kyo-chan. I want to look at my new pet.”  
  
>Kyo made a tiny sound of dissent, but obediently stilled, looking up at Iori from under his lashes.  
  
Iori smiled and tugged open the other side of the briefs before he tossed the garment over his shoulder and let his gaze rake over Kyo's body. It never got old. He simply couldn't get enough of looking at Kyo. All smooth planes and hard muscle, the karateka was just built to to be lusted after.  
  
Kyo bit his lip, fighting the urge to squirm under that intense scrutiny as his blush intensified. Somehow, that only seemed to make Iori's gaze heat up even more.  
  
“You're beautiful.” Iori murmured as he touched his fingers to the side of Kyo's throat, then slowly trailed them down along the brunette's torso. Kyo shivered at the touch and arched into the attention, a low sound of need echoing in his chest.  
  
“Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?” Iori murmured as his fingers slid lower, brushing over the newly shaven skin at Kyo's crotch. The skin there was of a slightly lighter hue and baby soft without pubes getting in the way. Iori traced the area with something akin to fascination and decided there and then that he'd be keeping Kyo shaved for a good long time.  
  
Kyo began to squirm a little as Iori continued with the light caresses and heavy staring. This was so unlike what he'd been expecting after that hard and hungry kiss. * _Our first kiss.*_ Kyo thought to himself, and felt his cheeks flush even more as it sunk in that he'd sucked off not one, but three men, not to mention being shaved, coated in latex, and paraded around a club in nothing but a collar and he'd only just now gotten a kiss from his new master. _*Oh God...I'm a pervert. It's not even a full day and he's turned me into a total pervert*_  
  
Iori smiled a bit. He could all but hear the wheels clicking in Kyo's head, and wanted to put a stop to it before the brunette mentally talked himself into a panic. If the man was too tense, what he had in mind next could very well send Kyo into lower orbit. So, he leaned forward and once again caught Kyo's lips with his own.  
  
Whatever thoughts Kyo had going at the moment flew out the window at the first press of Iori's lips against his own. He let out a throaty moan and kissed back, letting his fingers slide into the bassist's blood red hair to drag him even closer. _*Mine*_ Kyo thought to himself in the back of his mind. He might be Iori's love slave now, but that also meant that Iori was _**his**_ Master. They belonged to each other.  
  
Iori reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled away. “Put a pillow under your head and lay back, Kyo. I need to get a few things.”  
  
Kyo swallowed a growl of frustration and nodded before moving to do as told. “Hai, Iori-sama.”  
  
Iori shivered a little as he padded over to his dresser. Now that the walls had been torn down, Kyo seemed to have no qualms about letting his hunger show. It wasn't deliberately seductive, just honest, but that's what made it so hot. The bassist quickly pulled a pair soft velvet pouches and a tube of surgical lubricant from the drawer before he returned to the bed to spread them out. From there it was a trip to the closet, and finally one to the bathroom.  
  
When he was finally done, the entire foot of the bed was covered in a variety of items, both familiar and completely alien. Kyo looked them over with a little bit of trepidation. He recognized the leather cuffs, although these were larger than the pair they'd used earlier, and of course the label on the tube of lube made it very clear what it was. Even the little syringe used to squirt the lube into small areas was vaguely familiar, but what was with all the little silver rods that were revealed when Iori had opened one of the pouches? They were long and slender with a slight curve at the tip. They almost reminded him of a crochet hook, but the end was longer, more tapered.  
  
He definitely recognized the tuning fork however, and the fact the end was curved with a ball tip instead of round with a flat tip made him fairly certain just what IT was meant for. Kyo bit his lip at just the thought of it. He'd taken part in tonal therapy a few times to relieve the aches and pains of being a fighter, but he'd never had that applied to something inside his body.  
  
“Have you ever heard of sounding, Kyo?”  
  
Kyo blinked and ripped his gaze away from all the toys and such. “Eto...”  
  
Iori smiled a little and picked up one of the cuffs. He gently buckled it in place around Kyo's thigh, a couple inches above the knee as he continued to speak. “It's okay to say no, Kyo. It's not a common fetish, but it's one you're about to experience.”  
  
Kyo blushed a little. “This isn't going to get too kinky. Is it? I mean, I know you like to play but--” The brunette cut himself off and averted his gaze with a tiny flinch, as if afraid he was about to get spanked again.  
  
Iori ran a soothing hand along Kyo's inner thigh before attaching the second cuff. It seemed Kyo was taking his earlier lessons to heart and doing his best not to openly insult him. Still, he didn't want there to be fear between them, at least not TOO much fear. “Kinky is an extremely relative term, Kyo-chan. Some people would consider something as simple as oral sex kinky. When to a lot of societies it's odd not to include it.”  
  
Kyo relaxed a bit when it seemed Iori had treated his question as just that, a question, and turned his gaze back to Iori's. “Knowing me the way you do, what do you think I would say?”  
  
Iori let out a sinister kind of chuckle and leaned over the side of the bed to lock the chains dangling from the cuff to a cleverly disguised D-ring at the base of the bed. “I'd say, you'll be glad I'm tying you down once we start.”  
  
Kyo blushed scarlet at that, too taken aback to so much as jump before Iori had both legs secured to the bed. He let out a small squeak of surprise and tried to close his legs, only to find they were securely splayed, with just enough give to let them lie flat, but not actually close. “I-Iori?!”  
  
Iori just smiled and held up the cuffs from earlier in the evening.  
  
Kyo scowled a moment, before he turned his gaze away petulantly and held out his hands. Iori once again buckled the leather cuffs over his pet's wrists, then bound them to the headboard before sitting back a bit to once again look his fill. He'd meant for them to end up in bed much sooner, but Kyo's little outbursts had derailed those plans. Still, the fact Kyo had responded so well at the club also meant he could go much faster through the brunette's training than he'd anticipated. He'd been certain it would take him days, possibly even weeks to get as far as they had. He was pleasantly surprised to discover that for all his fire, Kyo truly was a sub at heart. Not that Iori doubted for one moment that his pretty pet could have flattened them all if they'd truly done something that went over the line. Kyo just hadn't been truly aware of where those lines were until Iori had set about testing them.  
  
“I take it sounding has something to do with the tuning fork?”  
  
Iori blinked, he hadn't expected Kyo to speak just yet. He lifted his gaze to the brunette's and shook his head. “Iie. Although I could see how you'd think it would. The tuning fork for is for after I'm done with the sounding. A little treat for behaving...if you behave.”  
  
“I think I've had enough spankings for one night, thank you.” Kyo muttered.  
  
“Even though they turn you on like they do?” Iori teased as he picked up lube and the syringe.  
  
Kyo blanched. “Th-that's not...I'm not...it's your fault you know! I would never react that way if it weren't you doing it!”  
  
Iori smiled as he pulled down the plunger on the syringe, filling it with the lubricant. “I'm flattered.”  
  
“Gyaaah! That wasn't supposed to be a compliment!” Kyo shouted.  
  
“But it was, wasn't it?” Iori asked before he pressed a kiss to Kyo's cheek.  
  
Kyo just growled before he opened his legs a bit more, assuming the lube was destined for his ass. He'd definitely learned his lesson in that regard. The more lube, the better. So, he was utterly shocked when Iori wrapped one hand around his cock then slid the tip of the syringe into the hole of his penis. “Wait a minute! What the hell are you doing?! That doesn't go--”  
  
The rest was cut off with a sharp hiss when Iori plunged the contents of the tube into his now semi-rigid shaft. He could literally 'feel' the gel as it forced its way through his urethra. Kyo squeezed his eyes shut at the unusual sensation. It didn't hurt per se, it was just such an alien sensation that he wasn't sure what to think of it.  
  
Iori gave Kyo's shaft a few light pumps to help ease any discomfort as well as to spread the lube along his inner walls. Satisfied that he'd used enough to begin, Iori eyed the size of Kyo's hole critically before he donned a pair of latex gloves. He snapped the plastic against one wrist, effectively bringing Kyo's full attention back to him as he lifted one of those little silver rods.  
  
“This, is called a Van Buren sound.” Iori told him as he held it up for Kyo to see. “It's medical grade...and takes a practiced hand to use. Luckily for you, I've had practice.”  
  
Kyo blushed, not sure he even wanted to ask just how the hell Iori got said practice.  
  
“Do you want to guess what it does?” Iori asked.  
  
Kyo eyed the probe warily, then shook his head vehemently.  
  
Iori chuckled and touched the tip of the probe's j-curve to the head of Kyo's cock. “Well, I'll tell you. It's meant to spread the urethra, but a nice little side effect is that it can slide in deep enough to stimulate your prostate as well.”  
  
Kyo thought about that magic little bundle of nerves buried deep in his ass and blanched. Iori expected to shove something deep enough through his cock to reach that?! “There's no way in hell that that's going to work!”  
  
“Oh, but I can assure you it does.” Iori said as he held Kyo's cock straight up and gently inserted the rod into his slit. “But you're going to have to relax to let it do its job.”  
  
Kyo grit his teeth, certain he was about to be in for a world of pain, but he did his best to do as told and relax. His breathing became a bit harsh as Iori applied a bit of gentle pressure, and then suddenly the rod was sliding through his cock, much more smoothly than he'd expected. It stung a little at first, but not nearly as much as it had to have things shoved up his ass. And the stinging faded a lot more quickly as well.  
  
Iori pumped the rod a few times, then hummed. “Seems you can take a bit more than I expected.”  
  
Kyo clenched his fists as Iori slowly slid the rod out of his cock. The feelings it created were indescribable, but he could already tell he wouldn't mind more. Iori set the used sound aside and ran his fingers along those remaining in the set, settling on one a couple sizes up. The difference was imperceptible to the naked eye, but once Iori began to slide it into his cock Kyo could **definitely** tell the difference. It was hard not to close his eyes as the feeling of the metal slipping into him sent little tendrils of pleasure skittering up his spine. This one was large enough to slightly distend his shaft. The sight was incredibly obscene, but somehow that just made it even better.  
  
This time, Iori let it sink in all the way, until he had to guide it through the natural curve at the back of Kyo's urethra. A very small twist later, had Kyo trying to clamp his thighs shut as he felt a sudden urge to go to the bathroom, the sensation quickly passed before he could voice it however and Iori was rewarded with a long, low moan.  
  
Kyo allowed himself to wallow in the sinful little sensation, moaning whenever Iori pulled the sound out partially only to let it slide back in, but Iori never stroked him and it was maddening. He felt himself begin to harden and had to wail when Iori began pulling the sound free. “N-no! Not yet! Please!”  
  
Iori finished pulling the sound out and set it aside as well. “Sorry, Kyo, but if I'd left one that large inside you when you got hard it might have gotten stuck.”  
  
Kyo whimpered and dropped his head back onto the pillow. Would this night of orgasm deprivation never end? Why couldn't Iori just let him come for once? Why all the damned teasing?  
  
Iori wrapped up the rest of the sounds and set them aside as well before he leaned forward to whisper in Kyo's ear. “I want to know all of you, Kyo-chan. Inside and out. I want to touch and explore every inch of your body and claim it as my own. And I want to teach you all the dirty little pleasures your body is capable of, and believe me...there are plenty we haven't even touched on.”  
  
Kyo made a choked sound. Well, that answered that now, didn't it?  
  
Iori chuckled and leaned back again before he gave Kyo's cock a few gentle tugs to work out the excess lube before he got to work unlocking the chains. “Now then...let's take a little breather, shall we? I want you to take the used toys into the bathroom and give them a good washing off with the clear soap. I'll have a little treat waiting on you when you get back.”  
  
Kyo blushed, but nodded and slowly got to his feet. Truth be told, now that the sounding was over he had a really strong urge to pee.  
  
“Oh, and no removing the cuffs while you're in there.” Iori added as he made his way to the bedroom door. “I want them on when I get back.”  
  
Kyo grunted in acknowledgment and quickly gathered up the rods, along with all the other sex toys they'd used earlier that night. It was a bit embarrassing to see the sheer variety of them and know that there was still at least one more left to go. What else could there possibly be? The brunette had a feeling he'd be finding out pretty quickly as time went by and the thought made him even more embarrassed but also aroused. Either way, he found himself smiling as he entered the bathroom and started filling the sink with warm water. He was actually looking forward to finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my friend Jack for answering my questions about sounding. I may just forgive you for freaking me out with those cock vore pictures...MAYBE.


	8. Rimming and Winding Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't what I'd proper aftercare (now), but it's somewhat close. Also...inappropriate use of a tuning fork. I've no idea if they would actually work that way internally.
> 
> Although I have had one pressed against a sore spot (clothes on) for massage and it was very nice indeed.

Kyo blushed a little as he gently laid the last of their toys out on a nice fluffy towel. He'd scrubbed them all until they literally squeaked, making certain to use plenty of soap. That done, he left the toys to air dry as he washed his hands. It would have felt almost domestic if the toys in question hadn't recently come out of his body. Still, he supposed he'd best get used to things like this. He wasn't naive enough to think that Iori wouldn't be using them again. In fact, it was fast getting to the point that he was fairly certain 'not' having a toy of some sort would be the unusual thing.  
  
He dried off his hands and plucked another towel from the shelf before heading into the bedroom. He may not have been very experienced, but he'd heard enough about Benimaru's exploits to know about the dreaded wet spot and he had no intentions of falling asleep in one if he could help it.  
  
As promised, Iori was waiting for him when he returned. The red-head sitting on the bed, holding a large mug of what smelled like hot chocolate. He'd even turned off the lights and lit a couple candles. It wasn't exactly your typical candlelit dinner, especially not with the tuning fork still waiting on the end of the bed. Still, it was unexpectedly sweet.  
  
Iori smiled and patted the bed, indicating that Kyo should sit.  
  
Kyo smiled back and padded over, laying the towels down near the headboard before he crawled onto the mattress. “For me?”  
  
“For us.” Iori replied as he took a small sip from the mug, then passed it over.  
  
Kyo took a curious sniff of the contents, and was able to pick up on subtle hints of coffee along with the chocolate. He took a tiny sip, pleased to find the drink wasn't too sweet. If anything, it was a hint bitter, but that was how he liked it. He took few more swallows, then passed the mug back. “Arigato.”  
  
“Aa.” Iori murmured as he took another sip himself then set the mug aside.  
  
Kyo bit his lip and glanced towards the tuning fork. Part of him really wanted to experience it, but another part of him wanted nothing more than to rest. Iori slid his arm around Kyo's shoulders and drew him into his embrace. “Relax, Kyo. I told you...we're taking a breather.”  
  
Kyo nodded a bit and slowly relaxed against Iori's chest. After everything that had happened that night, it was hard to believe they might actually be winding down. Iori reached out and picked up the tuning fork as he kept Kyo trapped in his embrace. He didn't miss the sharp intake of breath that came from his pet at that, but he didn't address it just yet.  
  
Instead, he rapped the tuning fork against the nightstand and held it up, simply letting it ring for the moment. It was virtually silent when it was simply being held like that, but once Iori brought it close to Kyo's ear the brunette was able to hear the soft, clear tone. It was a slightly somber sound, but a pleasing one nonetheless. The fork continued to vibrate for several seconds after the sound had faded, but Iori continued to simply hold it near Kyo's ear. When the shaking had almost stopped, he gently ran the ball shaped tip on one of the tine's against the shell of the brunette's ear.  
  
Kyo gasped sharply. That subtle, tingling sensation was playing havoc with his system, making him writhe, though if it was from pleasure or simply being ticklish he couldn't really say. When the last of the vibrations died down, Iori shifted the fork to the front of Kyo's chest, simply resting the tines against his skin for the moment. “Easy. You'll like this.”  
  
“It tickles.” Kyo murmured, reaching up to touch his ear.  
  
“I know.” Iori replied as he once against struck the fork against the nightstand and brought it close to Kyo's ear. “But try to give it a chance.”  
  
The brunette flinched away, but Iori didn't touch the tine to his ear this time. Instead, he pressed the ball on the end of the handle against a spot between his shoulder blades that made Kyo all but melt. The brunette let out a low moan as the vibrations seemed to radiate from the point of contact and on through his chest.  
  
Iori left it in place a moment, then lifted away to touch it to another spot, slightly higher up near the base of his pet's neck, just below the collar. This earned him another squirm before Kyo was able to relax and simply enjoy the sensations. “See? It feels good once you relax.”  
  
Kyo just purred. He simply couldn't find his voice at the moment. And if Iori kept that up much longer he just knew that he'd turn into a little puddle of goo.  
  
Iori smiled and continued his ministrations, rapping the fork against his nightstand whenever the vibrations faded, before he pressed the handle to some new pressure point on Kyo's body. It didn't take long at all for his efforts to have the brunette lying limp on the bed, fast on his way to total relaxation.  
  
Iori struck the fork one more time and held it near one of Kyo's ears while he whispered in the other. “Do you want it inside you, Kyo? Do you want to feel it thrumming inside your tight little hole, sending those delicious little shivers throughout your body?” He lowered the tines, and let them glide down along Kyo's spine to rest at the small of his back. “It's your choice this time. I'll only put it in if you tell me you want me to.”  
  
Kyo blushed a little and bit his lip. That was the thing that was hardest for him...actually voicing his desires. For all his complaining, it was actually a lot easier for him when Iori just tied him down and had his way with him. Because he knew that Iori wouldn't listen to his halfhearted denials, not until 'No' really meant 'No'. His Master shouldered the responsibility of making him feel all that he felt, and Kyo liked that. If he actually had to say it though...then he was the one having to take responsibility and acknowledge that he wanted, no...needed Iori's touch.  
  
“Well then, if you don't want it...” Iori murmured as he slowly lifted the fork.  
  
Kyo shook his head. “No! I mean--” The brunette's cheeks went from pink to red as he closed his eyes and parted his legs a little. “I want it. Please, put it in me.”  
  
Iori smiled and leaned down to kiss Kyo's shoulder as he set the tuning fork down and picked up the lube. “Good boy. I like it when you're honest.”  
  
Kyo screwed his eyes shut a bit more. That had been a lot harder than Iori seemed to be giving him credit for. Still, when he felt those familiar fingers spreading a generous coating of lube around his hole he couldn't help but moan and open his eyes a little.  
  
Iori continued to press light kisses over Kyo's back as he slid a couple fingers into the brunette's clenching heat. Even after a full evening of play Kyo was as tight as ever, the only real difference was how quickly he was able to loosen him up. Now that the brunette wasn't fighting him, that part went much more smoothly. It wasn't long before he felt Kyo was ready to accept the fork. He gave the ball tip on the handle a generous squirt of the jelly then began working it past the loosened ring. He felt his own cock twitching back to life as he watched the handle disappear into Kyo's body.  
  
Kyo panted a little as the metal slid into him. It had been warmed slightly from Iori's own body heat, but it was still noticeably cooler than the previous toys had been. He felt the ball on the end press against his prostate and forced himself to whisper what he was thinking, knowing Iori would want to hear it. “There...right there.”  
  
Iori growled a little. That hoarse little whisper made him swell even faster, and he gave Kyo's buttock a playful nip before he pulled a small plastic mallet out of the bag the tuning fork had been in. Kyo let out a tiny gasp of surprise at the nip, and automatically lifted his ass a bit higher by shifting to his knees.  
  
Iori purred and spread Kyo's cheeks open with his fingers before he leaned forward and licked the outer rim of the brunette's opening, sampling the skin clenched tight around the tuning fork. That earned him a strangled cry as Kyo's entire body tried to surge forward. Iori didn't let him get far, however. He hooked his arm around Kyo's thighs and continued to tongue his cute little hole as best he could around the toy buried inside him.  
  
Kyo whined and fisted the sheets, his cheeks glowing red hot at the sinful sensation of Iori's tongue touching his most private area. “N-No! Don't lick there! Please! It's too--It's too--”  
  
Iori reluctantly pulled away, giving the ring one final little lick before he kissed the curve of Kyo's ass instead. “But it tastes so good...and you sound so cute when I do.”  
  
Kyo whimpered and buried his face in the pillow. Would Iori never get tired of embarrassing him?  
  
Iori gave Kyo's skin another kiss, then lifted the little mallet and struck the tines of the tuning fork. Kyo's reaction was instantaneous, and Iori was fairly certain that the karateka would have sent himself through the wall if he hadn't been holding on tight.  
  
Kyo let out a hoarse cry, his entire body arching up as the vibrations tore through his prostate. It was nothing like the vibrator. This-this he could feel spreading out in waves that seemed to engulf his entire lower half and it just kept going. It was still ringing when he felt Iori release his hips.  
  
The red-head sat back and simply enjoyed the view. Kyo was unconsciously rocking his hips, simulating the motions of sex as the pleasure consumed him. Once he felt Kyo was in control enough not to jump out of his skin, he reached out to roll Kyo to his side. “Sixty-nine.”  
  
Kyo panted a little, he'd heard Iori speak, but the words didn't make much sense. At least, not until he was staring at Iori's dripping cock dangling right in front of his face. At that point he didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his lips around that hard spire of flesh and sucked it in hungrily.  
  
Iori hissed softly. He didn't know what his pet had been told between the club and home, but it was a completely different experience than the blow he'd gotten just hours before. If he'd been a lesser man he wouldn't have had a prayer of concentrating enough to roll onto his back before drawing Kyo in as well.  
  
Kyo moaned yet again, vibrating the shaft between his lips. Iori's pace was nothing like Andy's had been. It slower, deliberate...and oh so good. It also made him suck on Iori's need with renewed hunger.  
  
If he'd been told just a day before that he would enjoy sucking cock, Kyo would have turned the person telling him it into flambe. Now that he'd gotten a taste of it though, he knew he'd be doing it a lot more, with or without being told. There was something viscerally appealing about the feel of Iori's member throbbing against his tongue as he sucked away the juices gathering at the tip.  
  
Iori growled a little and worked his tongue a bit harder against his lover's shaft before he began to thrust his hips up into Kyo's mouth. The fact he could do so without the earlier gagging made him make a mental note to do something, very, VERY nice for the Bogard brothers. He waited until Kyo pulled off for a second to catch his breath, then used the tiny mallet he'd been holding to rap the side of the tuning fork one last time.  
  
Kyo made a strangled sound as the vibrations sent him tumbling off the edge. His vision went white as a shudder moved through his entire body. That trembling was the only real warning before the organ Iori was sucking on seemed to swell a little. The red head had just enough time to let Kyo slide free of his throat before his mouth was flooded with the brunette's seed. Iori swallowed the thick, sticky fluid with relish, finding the mixture of salt and smoke to be very appealing.  
  
Kyo slumped his breathing harsh and ragged. Iori smiled a bit and nuzzled Kyo's thigh. He was still hard as a rock himself, but this had been more about giving Kyo pleasure than getting his own. He was about shift away so he could finish himself manually, when he felt hesitant fingers tracing his hole. He was a bit shocked that Kyo would be that forward, but he decided to wait and see just where the other man was going to go with it.  
  
Kyo tapped the tiny red pucker of Iori's asshole and let out a tiny gasp when it twitched visibly. He worried his lip a moment, then slowly leaned forward to give it a hesitant lick. Iori gasped at that, and Kyo immediately stilled, but the only other reaction he got was to have the tuning fork slowly withdrawn from his body. It pulled free with a tiny pop that made the brunette wince. Now that it was gone he was a bit shocked to discover he ached inside, like he wanted to be filled again. <i> _*Shimatta, I'm definitely becoming a pervert.* </i>_  
  
Iori let the tuning fork drop to the floor before he gently massaged the small of Kyo's back. “I can change position if you want to explore.”  
  
Kyo let out a sound that could only be described as a meep and shook his head. Now that the glow was fading a little he had no clue what had possessed him to lick Iori where he licked him.  
  
The red-head chuckled a little and gently rolled Kyo onto his back. “Thought yourself out of it, didn't you?”  
  
“I wasn't thinking at all when I did it.” Kyo muttered.  
  
“And that's the idea.” Iori murmured as he stretched out next to the other man and brushed his knuckles against one flushed cheek. “You need to learn to let go of your inhibitions and let your passions guide you. Life is far too short for limits.”  
  
That sobered Kyo a little. It was far too easy at times to forget that Iori wouldn't always be there. The Orochi curse meant that he'd be dead before forty if Iori couldn't break the cycle. Kyo forced away the sense of melancholy the thoughts brought out and curled against his Master's chest. They'd find a way. No matter what the cost. And in the meantime...  
  
“I suppose it can't hurt to give it another chance. I still get to suck you off in the end, right?”  
  
Iori shivered a little, the way the brunette said that last part, like sucking his cock was a treat not a chore made him throb. He already knew he was dangerously close to coming from that alone, but he still had to play the part of Master. So, he gave the brunette's ass a possessive squeeze before he growled against Kyo's temple. “Then start by moving between my legs and putting my legs on your shoulders...I want to be able to watch while I teach you.”  
  
Kyo nodded and slid into position between Iori's legs. His blush was still firmly in place, and a part of him still couldn't believe he was even considering putting his tongue up another man's ass, but he _wanted_ to please Iori. <i> _*I'll just have to buy him a new bottle of mouthwash when this is all said and done.* </i>_  
  
He hesitantly pulled Iori's thighs up onto his shoulders. The position gave him a very up close and personal view of Iori's cock at a totally new angle. Now he could actually see the large vein running along underneath the shaft. It was a dark shade of blue, almost purple, that stood out vividly against the pale skin of his shaft. Kyo blinked at the sight and leaned forward to give it a long lick.  
  
Iori hissed softly. “Rimming first, head later...unless you want a face full of come.”  
  
Kyo blinked, then pulled away, his voice still a bit shy as he teased. “What? Not a gansha fan--sensei?”  
  
Iori smiled, glad that Kyo was relaxing enough to tease, even if hearing the word 'sensei' made him ache even more. He was definitely going to have to add role-play to the list of things he wanted to do with his new pet. “Oh, I am...but right now I want that cute tongue of yours put to better use.”  
  
Kyo's blush darkened a little, but he abandoned the licking and shifted his gaze lower. Seeing that tiny hole made him marvel that something as thick as a cock could possibly enter it.  
  
“Don't think about it too much.” Iori murmured as he shifted a bit, dropping his knees back and using Kyo's chest for support. “Start with licking.”  
  
Kyo bit his lip and nodded before he touched the very tip of his tongue to the puckered ring. This was followed by a longer, more lingering lick. He could feel the muscles twitching a bit with that one, so he repeated it, before tracing the ring with the tip of his tongue.  
  
Iori moaned and gripped the sheets. “Good. Now...press in a bit.”  
  
Kyo hummed in acknowledgment and wiggled his tongue a bit to work it into the cavity beyond, only to moan a little himself as he encountered the molten heat beyond. Just imagining what that would feel like wrapped around his cock was enough to make his manhood give a weak little twitch. Thankfully, it didn't rise to the occasion. He was spent for the evening, but that didn't mean he wanted to leave Iori hungry.  
  
Iori began breathing a little harder as he looked up between his legs, the look in Kyo's eyes as he worked that tongue worked its way into his body had the bassist quite literally dripping. He could see the slow shift from embarrassment to desire as Kyo let himself get into the act and knowing he'd brought that out of the pretty brunette was a rush.  
  
Iori swallowed a few times, trying to wet his throat enough to keep his voice somewhat steady for his next order, but Kyo seemed to anticipate it. The brunette wrapped his hand around Iori's shaft and began pumping it in time to the thrust of his tongue.  
  
Iori had a lot of stamina, but he didn't have THAT much stamina. He fisted the sheets and threw his head back as he started to come, unaware he was shouting Kyo's name as pleasure flooded his body.  
  
Kyo pulled his tongue free with a small gasp. He hadn't really gotten to see Iori's expressions when he'd come before. Seeing the bassist as he was right then, with his normally stoic face locked in orgasmic bliss, it was.... “Breathtaking.”  
  
Iori slumped as he came down from the high, his breathing labored, and his limbs boneless. _/Definitely a fast learner./_ he thought a bit dreamily as he waved a hand to indicate he wanted Kyo to come closer.  
  
Kyo smiled and slowly lowered Iori's hips back onto the bed before he leaned forward to lick up the creamy spatters of fluid dotting Iori's stomach and chest. That earned him another moan as he made his way back up Iori's body and finally into a kiss.  
  
Iori purred into that kiss, enjoying the taste of himself on Kyo's tongue as he drew the brunette against him. When they finally had to come up for air, Kyo sighed and curled against Iori's chest, nuzzling his master's throat affectionately. “So, did I pass, sensei?”  
  
Iori chuckled and tightened his arms. “Absolutely, but you still have a lot more to learn.”  
  
Kyo groaned. Even the thought of doing anything more made his entire body ache, and not in a good way. “Not tonight, please. I'm exhausted.”  
  
Iori pressed a kiss to Kyo's temple. “Relax, Kyo-kun. I'm tired too.”  
  
Kyo relaxed a bit more at that and let his fingers roam Iori's chest as he glanced at the alarm clock glowing away nearby. It was 4 AM, just eight hours since he'd first walked through Iori's door in nothing but a trench coat and flip flops. It might as well have been eight years. He didn't feel anything like the man that hadn't even recognized a vibrator when he saw it.  
  
“I'm not letting you go.” Iori murmured as he followed the direction of Kyo's gaze. “Not when we wake up, not when the twenty-four hours ends, never.”  
  
Kyo blinked, then chuckled and gave Iori a hug. “I know that. Believe me, I'd kick your ass up and down this penthouse if you tried to tell me this was all about our little wager. You're stuck with me now...hentai.”  
  
Iori gave Kyo's ass a light slap at the insult even as he smiled and leaned over for a quick kiss. “So, just out of curiosity? What would you have asked me to do if you'd won?”  
  
“No clue really.” Kyo murmured, watching as Iori leaned over to blow out the candles, plunging them into semi-darkness. “I had some half formed notion of putting you in a dress, but that was about it.”  
  
Iori blinked a few times. “A dress. Me?”  
  
Kyo shrugged. “I thought it might make you blush. I've always wanted to see you blush.”  
  
Iori shook his head and reached between the bed and nightstand to retrieve a light blanket, which he draped around them both. “I'll tell you what, Kyo. If you can pull that off, I'll do it.”  
  
“Reh?”  
  
Iori smiled and once again pulled Kyo into his arms. “If you can get me to blush, I'll wear a dress.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
Really.” Iori murmured before kissing Kyo's temple. “Now, get some rest.”  
  
Kyo nodded and snuggled closer, letting his eyes drift closed, thinking of a dark plum dress with fishnets and lace. He had no clue if he would ever be able to actually win that particular wager, but it was always fun to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that kiddies, was the end of my old dumpster fire of a BDSM fic.
> 
> I will state again. This is NOT how BDSM should be. Very, VERY few people live the total control lifestyle depicted here. And while I do not want to kink shame, I do want to be certain you understand that the SUB should have the control in this kind of relationship. It's THEIR body that all this is happening to so their desire is tantamount. The sub should ENJOY being controlled as much as the Dom enjoys providing the desired discipline. Be safe out their kids.


End file.
